Frozen 2: El espejo maldito
by lopis-lopis
Summary: Poco antes de que Arendelle celebre un año tras la coronación de Elsa, una guerra con Weselton provocará que todos tomen decisiones difíciles. Elsa tendrá que elegir entre sus poderes o el futuro de Arendelle y Anna tendrá que elegir entre Kristoff o ayudar a su hermana. Romance, aventura, drama, poder, traición, el resurgimiento de viejos y nuevos villanos todo esto y más.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning of the storm

_**Hola soy lopis-lopis, soy bien nueva en esto de los fanfic. Antes que todo quiero contarles un poco acerca de mi nuevo proyecto Frozen 2: el espejo maldito, verán se trata de una fic bastante largo que tendrá de todo un poco: romance, acción, aventuras, sorpresas y mucho más**. Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. __Disfrútenlo_

* * *

**Frozen 2: el espejo maldito**

Capitulo 1: the beginning of the storm/ el comienzo de la tormenta

_**Mayo** Weselton_

Weselton en su pasado era conocido como uno de los reinos más importantes del norte, su alianza comercial con Arendelle era centenaria, ambos reinos poseían una hermandad tan estrecha que era ejemplo para los reinos del sur, fueron más de 300 años de paz y comercio fructífero pero todo acabo con el reinado de Elsa de Arendelle, una joven que no solo destacaba por su gracia, juventud y belleza, sino por su inmenso poder sobre la nieve y hielo la que le llevo a poseer el apodo de reina de las nieves.

Han pasado más de 10 meses del incidente, 10 meses que han significado un fuerte receso en la economía de Weselton, el daño provocado también contrajo dificultades políticas tan fuertes que el rey Xavier IV destituyó a su mano derecha el duque Francis Gerber de Weselton, ya que debido a su pésimo comportamiento trajo la ruptura de los acuerdos comerciales con Arendelle, el duque estaba furioso por ello sin embargo no se daría por vencido, no renunciaría por nada en el mundo a su posición, por lo que tras meses de insistir por fin logro su cometido y logró tener una audiencia con el rey para explicar su comportamiento en Arendelle.

Por fin llegó el ansiado día para el ex duque, mientras esperaba a ser llamado a la audiencia revisaba que su peluca estuviera en su lugar y preparaba cuidadosamente cada palabra que pensaba pronunciar, no podía cometer errores su puesto y el futuro de su familia dependía de ello, se había prometido así mismo que por el orgullo de su viejo cadáver no dejaría que una reina inmadura y peligrosa se saliera con la suya. Su plática consigo mismo fue interrumpida por el vocero real que le indicaba que ingresase al salón pues el rey estaba listo para iniciar la audiencia. El duque entró en el gran salón y presentó sus reverencias al rey y a su hijo el príncipe Edwin

-Buenas tardes sus majestades-saludó el ex duque

-Buenas tardes lord Gerber, pasaré en alto las formalidades e iré directo al grano…verá usted fue destituido de su cargo por haber arruinado 300 años de paz con Arendelle, hoy ha sido convocado a esta sala para presentar su defensa ante tal crimen-recitó el rey con evidente aburrimiento

-Majestad tengo muy claro los motivos de mi destitución, pero quiero ser claro cuando digo que le he hecho un favor al reino-expuso el viejo duque

-¡¿Un favor al reino?! ¡Insultó a la reina Elsa de Arendelle y provocó la ruptura de nuestra fuente de ingreso comercial más valiosa!-rugió el joven príncipe

-Edwin hijo calma por favor…ejem…Lord Gerber explíquese mejor, no entiendo a qué se refiere e que romper tratos comerciales con Arendelle significaría una ventaja

-Mi rey usted es un hombre sabio pero lamentablemente ciego

-¡Oiga no insulte a mi padre así!

-Shhh…Edwin no te precipites…Lord Gerber ¿podría ser tan amable de explicar porque cree que soy "ciego"?-preguntó con un toque de broma y molestia

-Su majestad ¡¿cómo no se da cuenta del peligro que representa la reina Elsa a nuestro reino?!-

-¿La reina Elsa?-pregunto incrédulo a las palabras del Gerber

-Si su majestad ¡ella es un peligro para nuestro reino y todo el continente!-gritó el viejo de un salto

-jajjajaajja Lord Gerber creo que se le ha zafado un tornillo-rió el príncipe ante los gritos de viejo duque

-Entiendo que este preocupado por la joven Elsa, ella es muy joven y posiblemente inexperta pero debo admitir que hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una gobernante muy capaz-explicó con calma el rey

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noo! La joven Elsa no puede seguir gobernando Arendelle ¡me rehúso a creerlo!-gritó el duque exagerando sus gestos

-Disculpe pero la reina Elsa tiene todo el derecho al trono, ella es la legitima heredera de la familia real de Arendelle, no se le ocurra pensar lo contrario-rugió el rey con rabia en su voz

-Majestad escúcheme ¡ella es una bruja! ¡Congelará todo el continente si no hacemos algo!-

-¡Suficiente! No seguiré escuchándolo-

-Puede que se vea como una reina, pero no es nada más que una adolescente en su interior, ¡no es apta para gobernar!-

-¡Guardias!-llamó el rey con autoridad

-Mi rey ¡ella es demasiado influyente! La brujería y el poder de gobernar nunca deben estar de la mano, majestad considérelo por favor, no pido que le hagan daño, solo pido que abdique su corona a la princesa Anna, la joven Elsa es peligrosa, podría congelarnos si se le apetece-suplicó el débilucho duque intentando zafarse de los guardias

-mmm… ¿enserio cree que su magia es tan poderosa?-preguntó con interés el soberano

-¡Lo juro por mi difunta madre!, ella sola pudo congelar su reino en cosa de minutos y sus poderes crecen día a día, si llegara a controlarlos podría congelar el continente entero-

-¡no lo escuches padre! este payaso solo quiere recuperar su puesto nada más-puntualizó el inquieto príncipe

-Edwin eso lo entiendo…pero Lord Gerber tiene razón, la magia y el gobierno no deben ir de la mano, es demasiado peligroso, hijo piensa… ¿qué crees que pasaría si la reina Elsa se enojara de repente?

-ummm… ¿congelaría algunas cosas?-respondió el joven sin estar seguro

-¡Congelaría su reino por accidente bobo!-soltó el duque

-¡¿y que nos interesa a nosotros?! Es su reino no el nuestro, ¿no entiendo a donde va todo esto?-

-hijo…nosotros somos vecinos directos de Arendelle, si ella congela **su** mar, congela **nuestro** mar, si trae nieve a su reino también al nuestro, todo lo que ella haga sobre Arendelle nos afectaría de una u otra manera-resumió el rey con paciencia

-Entonces…la reina Elsa no puede gobernar porque congelaría su reino si se enfada ¿no?-

-hay hijo…eso solo es el comienzo, la joven Elsa es nada menos que la **única **gobernante de Arendelle el reino más importante del norte, si ella quiere puede comandar ejércitos, crear leyes, hacer lo que sea, tiene impunidad política por lo que no puede ser juzgada con facilidad, al ser reina regente no necesita la opinión de un co-gobernante para realizar lo que quiera, te das cuenta del poder que tiene solo por ser reina-

-es verdad un gobernante tiene muchos poderes-

-Ahora príncipe Edwin súmele el poder de crear fortalezas, monstruos de nieve, crear tormentas en pleno verano y congelar mares enteros-preguntó retóricamente el duque

-…Glups… ¿enserio ella es capaz de hacer todo eso?-preguntó con temor el joven

-¡Eso es lo que es capaz de hacer en una sola semana!…imagínese en 2 o en meses o incluso años…esa joven no es nada menos que la mujer más poderosa de los 5 continentes-gritó el duque saltando al decir lo ultimo

-¡no exagere Gerber! quizás pudo congelar su reino, pero encuentro que es imposible que tenga tanto poder para congelar un continente-

-No la subestimes Edwin, Elsa es "potencialmente" la mujer más poderosa de la tierra, aún no sabemos los límites de su magia, incluso podrían ser mayores a los que imaginamos-

-pero si ella es como una gatita asustada, no representa daño alguno-señaló Edwin

-por eso dije "potencialmente"-explicó el rey con algo de malicia

-¿potencialmente?-

-Elsa es una chiquilla aún, una chiquilla jugando en un juego de adultos, si ella supiera el poder que tiene…podría cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos-continuó el rey tomando la reina blanca del ajedrez

-¡Imagínese! con solo 22 años y ya con un poder suficientemente grande para conquistar todos los reinos del norte-resumió el viejo duque

-Tiene razón Lord Gerber, la reina Elsa tiene demasiado poder, tenemos que controlarla antes de que sea tarde, gracias por su advertencia-

-mi deber su majestad es procurar la seguridad del reino-sonrió maliciosamente el duque

-Gracias Lord Gerber o quiero decir…duque de Weselton-

_**Mayo** Castillo de Arendelle_

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! Elsa no lo puedo creer ¡estoy tan emocionada!-gritó una joven pecosa con 2 trenzas

-tranquila Anna, no es para tanto-intentaba calmar la mayor

-¡¿No es para tanto?! Elsa va a ser la mejor fiesta de la historia de Arendelle, todo el mundo podrá disfrutar de tu magia por una semana entera, habrá música, luces, bailes, banquetes repletos de chocolate y lo mejor de todo muchísima diversión, Elsa ¡es la mejor idea que has tenido!-

-¿disculpa?-preguntó algo ofendida

-No quiero decir que sea la mejor, pues tu siempre tienes muchas ideas pero ninguna tan entretenida como esta, no quiero decir que seas aburrida es solo…solo mátame por favor-pidió Anna intentando ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza

-jajajaj está bien Anna entiendo lo que quieres decir, sé que no he hecho cosas muy divertidas últimamente-

-pfff ¡tonterías!...recuerdas eso que hiciste con el mapa del puerto-

-emm ¿los planos del puerto queras decir?-

-¡eso mismo! Y luego lo que hiciste con los barcos-

-¿te refieres a la reorganización del puerto entre los barcos de propósito comercial y transporte?

-mmm… ¿era eso?-preguntó con una notoria decepción

-si… ¿qué creías que estaba haciendo?-

-emmm…no lo sé…jugar con los barcos y ordenarlos por gusto-explicó inocentemente mientras jugaba torpemente con los dedos

-…Anna…-

-ok ok puede que tu trabajo sea aburrido, pero esta fiesta será lo máximo-dijo recuperando entusiasmo

-Anna este proyecto sigue sin ser aprobado, ni siquiera sabemos si se realizará-

-¡Elsa no pierdas la fe! es una idea increíble estoy segura que será aprobado, confía en mi tengo un buen presentimiento-terminó brindándoles una sonrisa a su hermana

-tienes razón… ¿por cierto a que se debe tanta alegría? Hace días que te noto más alegre de lo usual-preguntó Elsa con un tono sugerente

-No es nada, no es nada-decía Anna intentando quitarle importancia pero su cara roja la delataba

-…Anna…-insistió Elsa levantándole una ceja

-Es…es Kristoff…me dijo que me llevaría a la montaña para acompañarlo ¡estoy tan emocionada!-explicó Anna entre saltos y abrazos

-me alegro mucho por ti, sé que Kristoff te aprecia mucho-

-Elsa no puedo esperar a verlo nuevamente, ya van 3 días desde que subió a la montaña-

-Calma…estoy segura que volverá en cualquier instante-

-¡Anna! ¡Elsa!-gritó una particular voz proveniente de un pequeño hombre de nieve

-¡hola Olaf! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-saludó Anna con alegría

-es que acabo de ver un reno igualito a Sven tirando un trineo azul igualito al de Kristoff-

-¡Es Kristoff!-salto Anna de emoción

-si ahora que lo pienso el hombre que iba en el trineo era igualito a él-continuó el hombrecillo de nieve con concentración

-¡Vamos Elsa! ¡Vamos a buscar a Kristoff!-

-Lo siento Anna…tenía pensado ir a otro lugar en este momento, lo lamento pero no podré acompañarte-dijo Elsa con algo de pesar

-aahhh…que mal-se desanimó un poco la menor

-te prometo que la próxima vez si haremos algo juntas, pero hoy estoy algo ocupada-intentó reparar la mayor

-¿no necesitas ayuda?-

-descuida Anna estoy bien, saluden a Kristoff por mi yo los veré en la cena-despidiéndose de Olaf y Anna

Una vez que Olaf y Anna se retiraron para recibir al joven rubio, Elsa salió del palacio montando su caballo mientras una capucha la protegía del viento nortino. Elsa nunca había sido muy hábil con los caballos pero gracias a las clases de Anna ya podía montar sin temor, así Elsa cabalgo por varios minutos hasta que llegó a una planicie en las montañas, Elsa miro su mapa nuevamente para cerciorarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, todo quedo claro al notar como 2 piedras gigantes ocupaban el centro del lugar, ahí estaban…las tumbas de sus padres.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, el sentimiento de culpa la atacaba con fuerza, ya habían pasado 4 años desde su muerte y durante todo este tiempo no ha tenido el valor suficiente de visitarlos

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?...soy Elsa…sé que no los he visitado en todo este tiempo…entiendo si se sienten decepcionados, yo…yo, yo quiero pedirles perdón por no haber asistido al funeral, sniff…yo era la mayor, la heredera yo debía estar aquí ese día, debí haber apoyado a Anna en vez de dejarle todo el peso…sé que no me porté bien…perdónenme-lloré por unos instantes, creí que congelaría el lugar, yo deseaba con todo mi ser que mis padres estuvieran aquí, fue entonces cuando una pequeña ave se posó en mi cabeza y luego se puso frente de mí, mire a mi alrededor para ver si había otra ave pero estaba sola, ¿será posible que el ave sea…?

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-le pregunté al ave con inocencia, y para mi sorpresa el ave me respondió cantando un poco, de alguna forma entendí que mis padres me habían perdonado, era como si estuvieran a mi lado, al principio me costó trabajo pensar en que decirles pero luego de un momento todo salió con fluidez, empecé a contarles como habían cambiado las cosas con Anna de como habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad, como había logrado manejar mis poderes y como el pueblo de Arendelle confiaba más en mí.

-Desearía que estuvieran aquí y pudieran ver a Anna y como ha madurado tanto este tiempo, también me gustaría que conocieran a Olaf, y también a Kristoff…sé que no es un príncipe y tampoco alguien de la realeza, pero confió que él hará feliz a Anna

-…Papá…me has hecho mucha falta, aún siento que me falta mucho por aprender, tengo tantas cosas que atender y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal…-

-¿Mamá?...Estoy preocupada los miembros del consejo me presionan para que contraiga matrimonio…ya tengo 22, tienen miedo de que no deje herederos, tú a mi edad ya estabas casada…madre…¿cómo sabré quien es el indicado? Sé que no me llegara del cielo, solo pido alguien que me quiera por lo que soy-Al mirar el color del cielo note que se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que regresar, le había prometido a Anna que estaría para la cena

-Papá, Mamá no los defraudare, haré que estén orgullosos de mí, prometo trabajar por Arendelle y prometo que cuidaré de Anna…-me despedí de la tumba de mis padres dejando un hermoso ramillete de flores hechas de hielo en cada roca.

Elsa llegó tarde a la cena pero se disculpó diciendo que su reunión fue más larga de lo usual, Elsa notó de inmediato la incomodidad que presentaba Kristoff al estar sentado a la derecha de Elsa, puesto usual para las visitas.

-Kristoff…te noto algo tenso ¿pasa algo?-pregunté con preocupación

-no…no para nada su alteza…digo reina…Elsa uff-explicó en un intento inútil para calmarse

-…Kristoff no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, permití que vinieras a cenar porque quiero que nos llevemos mejor, casi eres parte de la familia-expliqué con una cálida sonrisa.

-…gracias rei…digo Elsa-corrigió el muchacho con mas confianza

-escuché que este año es muy bueno para picar hielo-inicié el tema para entrar en confianza

-si jeje los lagos de las montañas tienen el espesor perfecto de hielo-

-…que bueno…mmm… ¿Kristoff?...por ahí escuche que piensas en llevar a Anna a la montaña-pregunté con tono sugerente

-qu…qu… ¡¿quién le dijo?!-exclamo Kristoff apunto de atragantarse con el vino-Digo…lo haría solo si me lo permite por supuesto-pidió tímidamente

-jajaja tranquilo…por supuesto que puedes llevar a Anna, no la he visto así de emocionada desde hace en un buen tiempo-

-¿Enserio está feliz en acompañarme?-preguntó ligeramente sonrojado por el comentario

-Si bastante diría yo…creo que es un bonito gesto de tu parte Kristoff-Sonreí dejando más rojo a Kristoff

-¿oigan de que están hablando?-preguntó Anna muerta de curiosidad

-¿nosotros? Nada…nada-mintió Kristoff con nerviosismo

-¿Kristoff?-volvió a insistir al darse cuenta de la mentira

-jajajja no es nada Anna, Kristoff me hablaba de los hielos en la montaña- mentí guiñándole un ojo a Kristoff a lo que me respondió con un gesto de alivio.

-…hoy estas rara Elsa…-habló Anna bastante seria

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunté preocupada

-me refiero a ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Kristoff y Olaf te buscamos en todo el palacio pero no pudimos encontrarte, Kai me dijo que habías salido-

-Tuve una reunión eso es todo-dije restándole importancia

-¿En la tarde y sin ninguna compañía?-

-Era una reunión privada Anna-

-con que privada….mmm algo me suena a mentira-

-¿que estarás insinuando?-

-ya te pille… ¡tienes un admirador secreto!-

-Anna ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?-

-¡todo calza ahora! la reunión privada en las montañas a la luz del atardecer, uuuyyy ¡que romántico Elsa! ¡Por fin mi hermana ha buscado el amor!

-Anna…-

-Ya los veo a los dos juntos teniendo pequeños gemelos platinados corriendo por el palacio-

-¿gemelos? Anna escucha…-

-La boda será increíble, no hay que escatimar en gastos, decoraríamos el castillo con un motivo invernal yo sería la dama de honor, Olaf podría entregar los anillos…uy y Kristoff podría ser el padrino

-¡¿qué yo qué?!-soltó Kristoff escupiendo todo el vino

-¡Anna!-la llamé para que me escuchara pero era inútil

-tienes razón puede que él ya tenga padrino, entonces…

-¡Anna!-grité para llamarle la atención

-¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?-me miro triste ante lo último

-…Anna… no tengo un admirador secreto…y aunque lo tuviera es muy pronto para planear una boda y ¡¿por qué gemelos?!-pregunte algo extrañada por sus locas ideas

-No entiendo…todo tenía sentido…entonces ¿por qué fuiste sola a la montaña?-

-Yo…yo fui a ver a nuestros padres-

-Elsa…yo no sabía…por qué no me dijiste…yo te hubiera acompañado-

-Tenía que hacerlo sola…-

-…Elsa…-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kai con un sobre en la mano.

-Majestad pido que me disculpe, pero me acaba de llegar esta carta, parece que es de suma urgencia

-¿quién la envía?-le pregunté por inercia

-mmm…El rey de Weselton-explicó tras leer el titular de la carta

-¿Weselton? Pensé que habíamos roto los tratos comerciales hace meses-

-Así es madame, sin embargo esta carta tiene el timbre real, ¡no puede ignorarla!-

-Entendido entréguemela por favor-pedí haciendo que Kai obedientemente me entregara el abre sellos y la dichosa carta

Elsa leyó y releyó la carta con concentración a pesar de la miradas de los presentes en la sala, había pasado tiempo más que suficiente y Anna no resistió más

-¿Elsa?-

-….-

-Elsa ¿qué dice la carta?-

-…-

-¿Elsa?-

-…tengo que retirarme…-

-Elsa pero si no has comido nada aún, Elsa… ¡Elsa!-

Las réplicas de Anna eran inútiles Elsa estaba demasiado conmocionada por el contenido de la carta para escuchar los llamados de Anna, finalmente el comedor quedo en silencio con preocupación por los presentes.

-Si me lo preguntan…no me molestaría llevar los anillos-dijo con inocencia Olaf

**Continuará…**

Cap 2: Anna's Journey/el viaje de Anna

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí queda el capitulo introductorio espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar review, sugerencias, preguntas lo que sea, sus comentarios animan mucho, si todo sale bien creo que tendré listo el capitulo siguiente la próxima semana por ahora les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_**Las relaciones entre Weselton y Arendelle penden de un hilo, la guerra es inminente y Anna es incapaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados por eso con ayuda de Kristoff se embarcaran en una nueva aventura para salvar a Arendelle.**_

**Nos vemos **

**lopis-lopis**


	2. Chapter 2: Anna's Journey

**¡hola a todos! aquí Lopis-lopis...ufff...después de siglos de espera les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta saga, quiero disculparme por la demora este capítulo me salió mucho más largo que el anterior, pero tiene sus razones...bueno les quiero dar unos detalles, a partir de este capítulo se utilizará fechas precisas para comprender el contexto de la historia, quizás no parecerá importante ahora pero créanme que después les sera imposible entender los capítulos sin las fechas pues habrán historias simultaneas en diferentes lugares en fechas diferentes y blablablah...ya se que complicada la loca :/ pero bueno...les adelanto que este capítulo se centra en Anna y en partes de Elsa (descuiden Elsa ya tendrá sus capítulos) mejor dejo de rodeos y que ustedes mismos lean el capítulo...****disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Anna's Journey /El viaje de Anna

**4 de junio **_**Arendelle**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Elsa recibió la carta de Weselton, a partir de ese día noté que actuaba extraño, ya no salía del palacio y tampoco se presentaba a cenar, pasaba cada día entre el estudio y su habitación y por más que lo intentara era incapaz de acercarme a ella, empecé a preocuparme más y más pues Elsa empezaba a dejar escarcha por los lugares donde pasaba, sabía que no estaba bien…ella jamás ocupaba sus poderes inconscientemente, eso solo significaba una cosa….ella estaba en una crisis, no sabía exactamente de que trataba pero me prometí a mí misma a averiguar lo que le aquejaba a si fuese lo último que hiciera.

Y así fue…esa noche me fui a dormir al estudio con el fin de poder atrapar a Elsa…esta vez no la dejaría escapar y va a tener que hablar conmigo frente a frente quiera o no. Esa mañana procure levantarme temprano, me vestí y luego oculte todas las frazadas, de pronto escuché el ruido de unos pasos a la proximidad…debía ser Elsa pensé, me oculté a un costado de la puerta justo antes de que la abriera…Ahí estaba Elsa caminando con una cara de profunda preocupación

-No sientas Elsa…contrólalo…contrólalo-se decía a si misma mientras miraba sus manos con consternación

-¿¡Controlar que Elsa!?-pregunté cerrando la puerta del estudio de un portazo

-¡¿Anna?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me preguntó con terror y confusión

-Intentar entender que es lo que te pasa… ¡me has ignorado toda la semana Elsa!, crees que no me doy cuenta de que algo te molesta ¡soy tu hermana! me preocupo por ti-le respondí acercándome a ella

-Anna por favor no te metas en esto-me contestó a la defensiva

-Elsa soy tu hermanita…tu única familia, solo quiero ayudarte… ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

-Anna estos son asuntos reales…por favor solo intento protegerte-me suplicó

-¡¿protegerme de qué Elsa?!-

-Entiende Anna, esto debo enfrentarlo sola-

-¡No Elsa!... ¡no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo!-

-¡¿hacer que?!-

-¡Que me vuelvas a cerrar la puerta!-grité sintiendo como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse por el temor

-...Anna…por favor… es lo mejor para ambas-pidió alejándose de mí, rompiendo el contacto visual

-¡No, no, no! ¡Elsa no es para mejor!, sé que intentas hacer las cosas para mejor, pero ya no tienes que protegerme…ya soy grande Elsa…tú siempre intentas protegerme, déjame ser yo la que te ayude esta vez-supliqué agarrando su mano

-Anna esto es diferente…-me respondió alejando su mano

-¡No!... no es diferente Elsa…no dejes que te superen tus miedos…resolvamos esto juntas, Elsa no importa cuántas veces me cierres la puerta… yo seguiré esperando detrás de ella-dije recuperando valor y tome sus 2 manos para que me hablara a los ojos

-…Anna…-mirándome a los ojos

-Elsa por favor…no aguanto verte así de preocupada…por favor dime que es lo ocurre-pedí cariñosamente.

-…Es Weselton…-susurro soltando mis manos

Elsa camino hasta su escritorio, ahí saco una carta y me la entregó con algo de nerviosismo, yo tomé la carta con cuidado la leí cuidadosamente, estaba incrédula ante lo que leía por lo que tuve que volver a releerla 2 veces.

-….Esto debe ser una broma…-dije incrédula ante el contenido

-No Anna… Weselton está decidido a que entregue la corona de Arendelle-me explicó mirando al ventanal mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-¡Elsa eso es una locura!...tú no puedes entregar la corona ¡no…no pueden hacer eso!-

-Es eso o dejar que ataquen a Arendelle…Anna…Weselton quiere que tu gobiernes en mi lugar-

-¡No!...Elsa ¡eso es mucho peor! yo no sé nada de gobernar, con suerte se portarme como princesa, no sabría que hacer, ¡crearía una guerra civil en una semana!-

-Ese no es el problema Anna-hablo con preocupación mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del estudio

-¡¿disculpa?!…¿acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?, ¡el reino sería un caos si yo gobernara!-expliqué haciendo hincapié en el caos que provocaría

-No Anna… tú no puedes gobernar Arendelle-continuó hablando con su mirada fija al suelo

-¡Eso es lo que trato de decirte!-dije rodando los ojos señalando lo obvio de su afirmación

-No Anna escúchame…tú no puedes gobernar Arendelle por que no tienes edad suficiente-finalizó mirándome nuevamente

-¿Qué?-

-¡Anna todavía tienes 19!...no podrías gobernar Arendelle a menos que cumplas 21 o hayas contraído matrimonio con alguien que si los haya cumplido-

-oohhuuu…había olvidado ese detalle…entonces ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

-¡No lo sé! No quiero que Arendelle entre en guerra por mi culpa…si no entrego la corona Weselton podría atacarnos y si renuncio a la corona…Arendelle se quedará sin gobernante…los habitantes no soportaran otros 2 años más sin un monarca, podrían entrar en guerra civil…si me quedo habrá guerra y si no…también habrá guerra… ¡ya no sé qué hacer!-su miedo y ansiedad estaban apoderándose de ella, empezaba a caminar en círculos y bajar la temperatura de la habitación.

-E…Elsa ca…cálmate estas con…congelando toda la habitación…mi…mira ya encontraremos la solución solo co…confía en mí-

-ufff…gracias Anna, perdóname por haberte ocultado la noticia-

-Tranquila Elsa…sé que a veces puedes ser terca pero sabes…yo también-expliqué sonriéndole y ella a mí

-¡Ah! casi lo olvido…hoy me acaban de informar que el consejo aprobó la solicitud para realizar la semana de Arendelle-

-¡Siii! Te lo dije Elsa, sabía que aprobarían ese proyecto, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que resultaría-grité con entusiasmo

-…ojalá ese presentimiento pudiera librarnos de Weselton…-suspiró con melancolía

-…ya sé Elsa…yo me encargo de los preparativos de la fiesta y tu busca una manera de solucionar el conflicto con Weselton-

-¿Estas segura que podrás con los preparativos?...Es una carga muy pesada…-

-pfff ¡esto no es nada Elsa! estoy segura que podré manejarlo, además con las cosas como están cualquier ayuda servirá...prometo no decepcionarte-

-…gracias…-

-¡Hey! anímate hermana, nadie te va a quitar la corona, todos creemos que eres una reina increíble-

-¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?-

-Yo, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf…pfff ¡todo el mundo!-

-no sé cómo sentirme sabiendo que la mitad de nuestro mundo sea un reno y un muñeco de nieve que yo misma hice-

-Elsa es enserio, tú eres una gran líder…Arendelle está mejor que nunca a pesar de que tenemos menos rutas de comercio, el pueblo es feliz y te respeta-

-tienes razón Anna, no puedo seguir lamentándome nuestros padres no se hubieran rendido…y yo tampoco-

-¡Esa es la actitud!

Lamentablemente la renovada alegría de la sala de estudio fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kai extremadamente agitado.

-¡Reina Elsa!...uuufff… princesa Anna…uff…noticias-

-Calma Kai, no tienes que estar tan agitado…respira…eso…ahora si…. ¿qué se le ofrece?-pidió con calma

-Mi reina…ufff ¡Weselton se está armando para una guerra!-

La habitación permaneció en silencio, Anna tenía la boca abierta por la noticia, Elsa por otro lado ni se inmutó, pero era evidente la conmoción que le causó puesto que la temperatura descendió de manera muy brusca.

-… ¿Majestad?... ¿mi reina se encuentra bien?-preguntó Kai con temor

-Quiero que ambos se retiren…-pidió sin inmutarse ni un solo centímetro

-¡Espera! ¡Elsa no te puedo dejar así!-

-No…por favor vete…necesito estar sola-

-…Elsa…déjame…-

-princesa Anna ejem…creo que su hermana necesita un poco de espacio-pidió Kai con paciencia

-pero yo…-repliqué inútilmente

-por favor princesa…es lo mejor-volvió a pedirme Kai señalando el estado emocional de mi hermana

-si…gracias Kai-

-…Anna antes de que te vayas…en el escritorio encontraras la lista de preparativos para la semana de Arendelle-

-Elsa…recuerda que estamos para ayudarte-

-Solo vete…-

Al cerrar la puerta del salón pude escucharla, estaba llorando…de forma débil e inaudible para que nadie la escuchase, pero yo sabía por lo que estaba pasando, me sentía tan inútil y como deseaba ser más lista para poder ayudarla

Elsa ya había parado de llorar, se sentía tan perdida, ella era la reina debería estar gobernando con confianza y liderazgo en vez de estar en el estudio…no entendía por que ocurría todo esto, por fin sentía que las cosas estaban bien, había trabajo día y noche para que su pueblo la acepte y ahora tendría que ser la reina que traía la guerra a Arendelle después de 500 años de paz, primero la tormenta y ahora esto…y todo esto en menos de un año.

Elsa sentía que era imposible que el pueblo confiase en ella nuevamente

-…quizás Weselton tenía razón…quizás yo no soy apta para gobernar…oh papá si tan solo estuvieras aquí… me haces tanta falta-suspiraba mirando el retrato de su difunto padre

Toc toc

-¿quién es?-pregunté secándome las lágrimas y recuperando la compostura

-Es Kai su majestad-

-pase…-respondí con naturalidad

-ejem… su majestad le traigo una carta de las Islas del Sur-

-Entiendo… la leeré más tarde-suspire sin ánimo

-emm…majestad ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-preguntó con temor

-¿de qué tipo?-respondí con sospecha

-Es sobre el conflicto majestad…tengo una sugerencia pero no quiero que se sienta ofendida-pidió con cautela, pero para mí era evidente para hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

-quiere saber porque no le cedo el trono a Anna ¿no?-

-…glup… ¿cómo lo supo?-

-intuición Kai…pero quiero que sepas que he pensado en esa posibilidad mucho más de lo que imaginas-

-Reina Elsa…usted es casi una hija para mí…la he visto crecer desde que era una bebé…solo quiero su felicidad-

-y yo la de Anna Kai-respondí cortante y firme

-La princesa Anna quiere que usted pare de sufrir, ella haría cualquier cosa por usted-

-y yo por ella Kai…tú conoces mejor que nadie lo que significa ser el heredero…y lo que significaría para mí que cediera el derecho a gobernar-dije con algo de preocupación

-Si majestad…si fuera así, la princesa Anna estaría obligada a casarse con un "noble" y usted perdería sus privilegios reales para siempre-

-Así es…Anna tendría que renunciar a Kristoff…eso le rompería el corazón… y ella el mío-

-Entonces ¿qué va a hacer?-

-Le escribiré a Weselton, necesito saber exactamente la razón por la que no aceptan mi gobierno-

-¿Cree que sea prudente majestad?-

-no entiendo este cambio repentino del rey Xavier, él es un rey pacífico y tenía buenas relaciones con mis padres…no entiendo porque no puede aceptarme como heredera-

-¿no será una venganza por de la ruptura del pacto comercial?

-ya pensé en esa posibilidad pero lo dudo mucho…el rey Xavier es un rey sabio, él no llegaría a provocar algo tan nefasto como una guerra solo por bienes comerciales, él es una persona dialogante buscaría un medio mucho menos arriesgado tanto para su pueblo como su figura política-

-Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí reina Elsa-

-Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar Kai….necesito papel y tinta enseguida-

-Como ordene-

_**11 de junio **_**Arendelle**

Anna pasó el resto de la semana arreglando los primeros preparativos para la gran fiesta, como persona sociable estas actividades solían alegrarla mucho, pero debido a la situación con Weselton todos sus pensamientos se avocaban en Elsa

-Anna…tierra llamando a Anna… ¡Anna!-gritó Kristoff al no conseguir respuesta

-¿oh que pasa? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Anna llevas casi 10 minutos así…esta debe ser la centésima vez que te pregunto lo mismo-

-oh perdona no fue mi intención-

-Lo sé Anna…pero ya no puedes seguir así, ¡pareces una zombi!...uff…pensé que te alegraría que tuviera un día libre para variar-la voz de Kristoff se entristeció al pensar que Anna lo ignoraba

-¡no!no.¡no! Kristoff si estoy contenta que estés aquí, es solo…-

-¿Elsa?-

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!-

-Anna es lo único que piensas todo el día-explicó con algo de tristeza

-…-era lógico que estuviera preocupada por ella, Elsa aún debe estar ocupada en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Weselton mientras yo no hacía nada.

-Mira...sé que estas preocupada por tu hermana, pero yo estoy preocupado por ti…extraño a mi torpe y alegre Anna-

-…Kristoff…-pobre Kristoff, no me había dado cuenta que lo mucho que se preocupa por mí y por mi parte lo he ignorado toda esta semana

**-hey yo también estoy preocupado-**dijo Sven con la voz de Kristoff

-jejeje gracias Sven- agradecí entre risas por el comentario

-¿y bien?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Vamos cuéntame que es lo que ocurre…quiero ayudar-

-Bueno…aunque no sé qué tanto puedas hacer-

-Anna yo haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz-respondió tomándome de las manos mientras se acercaba a mí

-…Kristoff…-sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir rápido y mis mejillas se encendían fuertemente, Kristoff no era del tipo romántico siempre evitaba esa clase de temas, él era muy tímido para demostrar su preocupación, pero cuando lo hacía como ahora era simplemente adorable, era tan perfecto y al mismo tiempo tenía esa capacidad para hacerme sentir segura.

-haría…jeje digo haríamos…Sven y yo jejejj-se corrigió a si mismo poniéndose una mano detrás de su nuca mientras evitaba mirarme pues estaba sonrojado.

-jajaja gracias que dulce…-le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero por dentro estaba ligeramente decepcionada por su repentino cambio de opinión.

-coff…coff…entonces cuéntame tu problema…-continuó para cambiar el tema

-ufff…todo empezó desde que Elsa recibió esa carta de Weselton…-

Y así le conté detalladamente los eventos ocurridos desde la llegada de la carta de Weselton hasta el día de hoy dejando a Kristoff bastante pensativo y confundido por la historia.

-Entonces…déjame ver si lo entiendo…Weselton amenaza a tu hermana de entrar a una guerra si ella no te entregan la corona, pero al mismo tiempo tú no puedes gobernar por no estar casada y no poseer la edad suficiente… ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué Weselton está amenazando a Elsa en primer lugar?- preguntó intrigado

-Eso quisiera saber yo… sé que Elsa ha tenido dificultades pero no es mala gobernante-respondí con preocupación

-Es verdad Elsa ha gobernado muy bien… ¿ella ha hablado con Weselton?-

-Elsa ha intentado pero no quieren entrar en razón y lo peor es que están intentando reunir reinos vecinos a su causa-

-Vaya… no sabía que la cosa estaba tan fea…-

-Kristoff necesito ayuda ¡ya no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Elsa!-

-Es que no sé qué puedo hacer… yo no soy de la realeza-dijo con tristeza lo último

-yo sí y no soy capaz de nada…¡debo ser la peor princesa del mundo!-grité con frustración

-ya vamos…no eres la peor, eres…diferente… ¡un buen diferente!-intentó corregirse

-¡¿y de que sirve eso ahora?!…no entiendo nada de gobiernos, ni tácticas ¡no sé nada útil!-grité exasperada

-y no podrías estar más equivocada…-habló una vocecilla muy peculiar

-¿Olaf?-

-¡hola chicos! ¿Que están haciendo aquí sentados sin hacer nada? ¿Es parte de un juego? ¿Puedo unirme?-saludó alegremente el muñeco

-No Olaf, no estamos para juegos…estamos buscando algo que pueda ayudar a Elsa-respondió Kristoff sin ánimos de jugar

-¿Les puedo ayudar a buscar? ¿Cómo es?-preguntó mirando a todos lados con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-habló Kristoff con confusión

-me refiero como es la cosa que buscan que puede ayudar a Elsa ¿obvio no?-respondió continuando su búsqueda imaginaria

-Olaf no estamos para juegos, no ves que Anna no encuentra bien-vociferó con rabia el rubio

-Entonces yo…creo que me voy-se despidió el muñeco arrastrando los brazos por suelo al sentirse poco querido

.no Olaf no quise hacer eso es solo que…que me siento inútil-se disculpó Anna por herir los sentimientos del alegre muñeco

-¿tú inútil? Anna… ¡tú eres la persona más increíble de todo Arendelle!-exclamó Olaf con alegría

-Solo dices eso porque Elsa te construyó… ¡abre los ojos Olaf!... soy una princesa que no puede hacer nada por ayudar a su reino-

-…mientes…mira solo necesitas un abrazo-sugirió Olaf intentando abrazar a Anna

-¡¿Olaf como no te das cuenta?! ¡Mírame!... no tengo gracia, inteligencia, ¡ni poderes de nada!... soy una chica inútil yo solo soy "la sobra"…dime Olaf… ¿qué es lo que miras cuando me ves?-

-Anna…yo veo a una chica valiente y con un gran corazón-explicó abrazando a Anna afectuosamente

-eso no importa ahora Olaf…-dijo Anna rompiendo el abrazo

-¡¿que no importa?!…¡¿Quién fue a buscar a Elsa cuando todos estaban asustados por sus poderes?!-preguntó Olaf mirando a Anna directamente a los ojos

-yo pero…-

-¡¿quién se enfrentó a una jauría de lobos hambrientos y un hombre de nieve de 3 metros sin recibir ninguna herida?!-

-yo pero…-

-¡¿quién atravesó el fiordo congelado mientras su corazón se congelaba segundo por segundo?!

-yo pero…-

-¡¿quién tuvo el valor y amor suficiente como para arriesgar su propia vida por la de alguien más?!-

-yo pero…-

-Anna…fuiste tú, mira todo lo que hiciste siendo solo tú…-finalizó Olaf con una voz cariñosa y llena de sabiduría

-Olaf yo no hice todo eso…yo siempre tuve ayuda, no podría haber hecho todo eso sin ti, Kristoff y Sven-expliqué con sinceridad y algo de decepción

-Anna nunca estaremos solos…siempre recibiremos ayuda…incluso de aquellos que no creemos capaces de brindarla-explicó Olaf brindándome una sonrisa

-…Olaf…-Estaba atónita por las palabras del muñeco, como podía sacar tanta sabiduría un pedazo de nieve (sin ofender).

-Entonces Anna ¿qué dices?-preguntó Kristoff poniendo su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-digo que no puedo rendirme, si pude ayudar a Elsa antes puedo hacer ahora también…digo… ¡haremos!-

-¿haremos?-exclamó Kristoff con confusión

-Chicos yo pude hacer todo esto gracias a ustedes…nosotros somos un equipo-

-¡Sí!...¿ahora qué?-preguntó Olaf con emoción

-bueno no pensé en ello…creí que algo aparecería en el momento jajaj-me reí con vergüenza

-Bueno si no podemos detener a Weselton… ¿porque no evitamos que junten más aliados?-sugirió Kristoff

-Si… ¿pero cómo? Estoy segura que Elsa ya debió haberlo pensado, probablemente haya intentado de todo-pensé

-bueno si…pero vamos… ¿debe haber algo que seas mejor que ella?-

-…algo en que sea mejor que Elsa….mmm….-Así empecé a pensar en las diferentes habilidades: Idiomas no, etiqueta no, matemáticas para nada, literatura no, historia tampoco, que me queda… ¿equitación?, ¿andinismo? ¡Demonios Anna piensa en cosas útiles! Nada de eso me sirve en estos momentos mmm…haber…veamos… ¿en qué cosa Elsa es realmente patosa?…mmm…!

-¡Kristoff te amo! ¡Eres un genio!-grité y abrace a Kristoff de la emoción

-¿Enserio?-preguntó tímido y sonrojado

-¡ya sé que vamos a hacer!...hablaré con los reyes de los demás reinos para no apoyar el conflicto-

-¡¿ Queeeeee?!

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Kristoff…Elsa no es muy buena con las relaciones interpersonales pero ¡tadam! yo sí lo soy-

-¡¿desde cuando eres una experta en las relaciones sociales?!-

-puff ¡desde siempre! yo soy sociable por naturaleza, tenemos que ser positivos Kristoff estoy segura que los demás reinos estarán de acuerdo-

-Anna creo que a Elsa no le agradará la idea…-opinó Kristoff con sensatez

-¡Tonterías!... mi idea es increíble, ¿no es así Olaf?-

-¡Yo apoyo la idea!... estoy seguro que Elsa también la amará-opinó Olaf lleno de emoción

-No lo sé Anna…no creo que sea buena idea…-

-¡Vamos Olaf!...vamos a buscar a Elsa, me muero de ganas por contarle nuestro plan-dije llevándome a Olaf al castillo sin escuchar a Kristoff

_**Media hora después…**_

-**No**-me respondió Elsa con firmeza

-Elsa por favor…-supliqué

-¡No!-alzando su voz

-Elsa se racional…-

-Anna no…es muy peligroso-

-Elsa esto es peligroso, ¡Arendelle casi está en guerra!-exclamé al darme cuenta que no se rendiría

-No…me niego-volvió a negarse con terquedad

-Elsa ¡no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados!-

-Anna tú no estás lista para un viaje así y punto-

-¡Tú y Arendelle tampoco!-exploté con furia ante la terquedad de Elsa

A Elsa le dolieron las palabras de Anna, pero en vez de rendirse solo logró hacerla enojar más

-Anna… soy tu hermana mayor no permitiré que realices esto y esa es mi última palabra-expreso con superioridad y frialdad

Elsa lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, de nuevo me estaba cerrando la puerta, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca? si tan solo me diese la oportunidad de ayudarla…ella era mi hermana mayor y la reina no podía desobedecerla así como así…quizás Kristoff tenía razón…yo tenía razón…no, no, no dejaría que la puerta me ganase, le voy a demostrarle a Elsa que no soy una bebé. Me acerqué nuevamente a Elsa y la llamé

-Elsa…-La llamé con seriedad

-Anna no es ¡no! y si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer-me respondió con algo de molestia en su voz

-Elsa yo soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle hija de los rey Adkar y la reina Idum, mi deber es proteger Arendelle y eso pienso hacer… realizaré este viaje con o sin tu apoyo-recité una voz tan autoritaria que hasta para mí fue extraña, Elsa se notaba perpleja por mi tono de voz, ella tardó unos cuantos minutos en responder hasta que finalmente me dijo…

-…A…An…Anna no estas lista…-

-¡Entonces hare esto sola!-le grite interrumpiéndola con rabia mientras me dirigía a la salida

-¡Anna!...Anna!-me llamaba desde la lejanía

Corrí hasta el puerto de la ciudad haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Elsa, ella no me detendrá si piensa que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados estaba muy equivocada, al llegar al puerto encontré un bote e intenté desamarrarlo pero antes de tocarlo la cuerda fue totalmente congelada por un bloque de hielo.

-¡Elsa!-grite dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con Elsa

-Anna ufff…espera-me pedía mientras recuperaba el aliento por la persecución

-¡No Elsa! ya te lo dije… ayudaré a Arendelle quieras o no…yo también soy parte de la realeza, ¡mi deber ayudar al pueblo!-

-Anna escúchame…-

-¡No!… ¡Elsa tu escúchame! tu no gobiernas sola a Arendelle, yo también estoy para ayudar ¡yo ya no soy una sobra!-

-…Anna…-los ojos de Elsa empezaban a empañarse

-Elsa…quita el hielo por favor-le pedí con frialdad

-…No…-se negó en un susurro

-¡Elsa!-

-¡No Anna!...al menos déjame terminar-

-Está bien te escucharé, pero luego quitarás el hielo-ordené señalando el bloque de hielo sobre la cuerda

-ufff…bien…-

-entonces dime al menos una buena razón por la que no puedo viajar-le pedí cruzando los brazos

-Anna tú no estás lista…-

-¡Ves! ¡Sigues sin confiar en mí!-

-Anna tu no estas lista **aún-**

-¿Aún?-

-Anna al principio realmente me pareció peligrosa y ridícula tu idea…pero después de ver como defendías tu idea con tanto ahínco me di cuenta de que no estabas tan mal-

-¿tan mal?…gracias por tenerme tanta fe…Elsa si me lo permites tengo un viaje que realizar-suspire mientras sacaba el hielo para desanclar el bote

-Anna ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? voy a ir a los otros reinos del norte para demostrar que tú eres la reina de Arendelle y que no apoyen a Weselton ni esta tonta guerra sin sentido-expliqué subiéndome al bote y buscando un remo

-¿y lo harás en ese bote?-preguntó con extrañeza

-Si no me queda otra opción…-respondí con resignación

-¿y siquiera sabes a donde dirigirte?-

-¡rayos!…puff eso es poco importante…lo averiguaré en el camino por supuesto-intenté recomponerme ante el comentario, no dejaría que Elsa me gánese con su conocimiento de geografía

-jajaj ¿y piensas ir a Deranmir o Klinston sin saber sus idiomas?-volvió a preguntarme con sarcasmo

-¡esos son detalles Elsa!...me iré de todas manera-respondí cortante para no dejar que me derrote con su conocimiento.

-Entonces supongo que no me dejas opción...-sonrió con calma mientras negaba con la cabeza y luego ejecutó un gesto particular con sus manos como si estuviera saludando

-¿qué haces?-le pregunte ante su extraño gesto

-¿Majestad me llamo?-habló un oficial que apareció repentinamente

-Capitán Vestfold…le presento a mi hermana la princesa Anna-

-Alteza…-saludó el soldado con una ligera reverencia

-je…hola-respondí el saludo con nerviosismo al no entender la situación

-Capitán Vestfold…quiero que prepare un barco para el viaje de mi hermana-ordenó con seriedad

-¿Elsa que…?-ahora si estaba confundida acaso Elsa estaba…

-Enseguida majestad, lo tendremos listo en una semana-

-no…lo necesito en 3 días-corrigió rápidamente con la misma seriedad

-¿Elsa?-

-como ordene Majestad-respondió el Capitán retirándose en el acto

-no hay tiempo que perder…-me miró Elsa con una sonrisa

-Elsa no entiendo…pensé que tu no querías que viajara-

-No Anna…lo que dije es que aún no está lista para realizar este viaje…por eso yo te ayudaré-me corrigió mientras me brindaba una mano para salir del bote

-Elsa yo…yo no sé qué decir-

-Me lo dirás después…porque ahora tienes que aprender la historia y las lenguas de 3 reinos diferentes-

-ooouuuhhh…Elsa ¡3 días!... ¡ni siquiera sé cómo iniciar!-agarre mi cabeza pensando en las toneladas de libros que tendría que leer

-descuida te brindaré un poco de ayuda…solo espera en el estudio-

_**Horas después **_

Hice lo que Elsa me pidió y espere pacientemente su llegada

-Elsa menos mal empezaba a creer que…-paré de hablar al notar la llegada de 3 hombres de edad madura

-Alteza…-saludaron con una reverencia

-mmm…hola…mmm…no quiero sonar grosera pero…ejem…creo que se han equivocado de habitación-

-princesa Anna…hemos venido porque vuestra hermana la reina Elsa nos ha pedido expresamente que le ayudemos en sus estudios de reinos extranjeros durante estos 3 días-habló uno de los hombres

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento pero creo que estoy confundida-

-perdone nuestro ofrecimiento tan repentino-

-no quise decir eso… es solo que ni siquiera los conozco-

-oh mil perdones alteza… nosotros somos parte del consejo real y también embajadores de Arendelle, permítame presentarme soy el embajador de Deranmir y seré su maestro durante el día de hoy, mañana aprenderá todo de Klinston con el embajador de Klinston y finalmente pasado mañana aprenderá lo necesario de Portland.

-oh eso es genial…supongo…entonces ¿cuando iniciamos?-

- "Omedelbart"-

-¿disculpe?-

-eso quiere decir "ahora mismo" en sueco-explicó el embajador con una sonrisa

-¿Reina Elsa está segura de su decisión?, la princesa Anna…-preguntó un caballero de edad avanzada

-Señores creo plenamente en Anna…ya no nos quedan muchas opciones y analizando su propuesta considero que es lo más inteligente que podemos hacer-expuso Elsa con seguridad

-Majestad tememos que no estamos al tanto de los detalles de la "propuesta" de la princesa Anna-prosiguió un caballero que portaba un uniforme militar muy estilizado.

-es verdad caballeros…los he convocado aquí como los miembros más cercanos del consejo real puesto que esta propuesta es extremadamente delicada y requiero de una total lealtad por parte vuestra-

-Majestad prometemos mantener discreción… promesa real-juraron levantando la mano derecha mientras la izquierda la mantenían en el pecho, Elsa al notar el gesto comprendió que estaba en confianza.

-ejem…el plan de la princesa Anna consiste en un viaje a los reinos de Deranmir, Klinston y Portland con fines políticos, si el plan sale exitoso lograremos la nulalidad en la guerra de esos 3 reinos en el plazo de una semana-

-reina Elsa, tengo varias inquietudes sobre el plan-intervino el caballero de avanzada edad

-adelante pregunte…

-¿Por qué enviar a la princesa Anna y no usted misma? lo digo porque su voz como reina tendría mayor repercusión en las cortes reales que la de una simple princesa-

-Exactamente es por eso que Anna debe ir y yo no…como reina de Arendelle no puedo abandonar el reino con facilidad, eso sería algo demasiado notorio para Weselton, en cambio la ausencia de Anna a nivel político no sería relevante para Weselton. Al mismo tiempo Anna por ser la princesa y una de las únicas 2 portadoras de la sangre de familia real de Arendelle, su visita ameritará un evento lo suficientemente urgente en cualquier reino-

-ya veo…pero ¿cómo piensa sacar a Anna de Arendelle sin ser vista por Weselton?-

-en esa parte debo admitir que utilizaremos un señuelo-

-¿señuelo?-

-…La princesa Anna viajara en un barco mercante…-

-¡¿un barco mercante?! Esto es inconcebible la familia real de Arendelle ha utilizado la fragata real como transporte por generaciones…un barco mercante es humillante…general Bauer diga algo-

-…mmm…creo que estaré a favor de nuestra reina-apoyó el general

-¡¿disculpe?!-volvió a preguntar el caballero

-Si…la reina tiene razón…Weselton tiene estudiadas las tradiciones Arendellianas, jamás se esperarían que la princesa Anna viajase en un barco mercante-

-Señores cada segundo cuenta, cada minuto Weselton está obteniendo más conocimiento, si nosotros queremos acabar con esta guerra tenemos que ocupar todas las herramientas que tenemos a nuestro favor-recitó Elsa mostrando liderazgo frente a los dignatarios

-Entonces, creo que está decidido la princesa Anna portara la piocha de Arendelle durante esta semana… ¿cuántos hombres dispondremos para escoltar a la princesa?… ¿100? ¿120?-preguntó el general

-veinticinco-

-¡¿veinticinco?! ¡Eso muy poco!-

-necesitamos discreción no comodidad, además será un viaje de una semana no un mes…25 hombres serán suficientes-ordenó Elsa con seguridad

-entonces…reina Elsa permítame recomendar de mis mejores hombres para ello-

-gracias general Bauer… pero antes tengo que pedirle 2 peticiones más-

_**14 de junio**_** Arendelle**

El sol apareció en las montañas de Arendelle y Anna ya estaba a punto de embarcarse cuando se encuentra con Elsa y Olaf para despedirse

-¡Anna, espera!-gritó Olaf a la lejanía

-¡Olaf! Que gusto… ¡¿Elsa?! ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que no vendrías porque tenías mucho trabajo-exclamé con sorpresa

-El trabajo no es tan importante como el viaje de mi hermanita-me respondió con una media sonrisa

-gracias…estoy tan contenta que hayan venido… ¿han visto a Kristoff por casualidad?-pregunté al notar la evidente ausencia de mi novio

-¡yo sé! ¡Yo sé!… ¡él se fue de viaje a…!-no alcanzó a terminar pues fue callado por Elsa

-¿viaje? ¿A dónde?-pregunté con confusión

-Olaf se refiere a que tenía que viajar a las montañas por un encargo especial-explicó Elsa con naturalidad

-oouumm…que lástima, pensaba que estaría aquí para despedirse…-respondí triste por la noticia

-Estoy segura que Kristoff te hubiera deseado un buen viaje donde sea que este-me apoyo posando una mano sombre mi hombro

-gracias Elsa que bueno que estas aquí-sonreí por su apoyo

-… ¿estas lista?-

-nací lista Elsa…no te preocupes estaré bien-

-…-Elsa tenía una cara de preocupación evidente a kilómetros

-Estaré bien Elsa…te lo prometo-

-prométeme escribirme en cada lugar que pasen...prométemelo-pidió la mayor

-te lo prometo…pero tranquila te prometo que volveré-

-…-seguía preocupada

-Elsa ¿qué pasa?-

-…Anna…eres mi hermanita, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable al dejarte tanto peso…yo debería estar protegiéndote y no al revés… no quiero que te arriesgues tanto-

-Elsa tu siempre serás mi hermana mayor…la mejor de todas las hermanas-abrazándola afectuosamente

¡Tooodos a bordoooo!

Me separé de Elsa y me despedí

-Esa es la señal…cuídate Elsa…Olaf ¿vigilarías a Elsa mientras no estoy?

-descuida Anna confía en mí, no le quitaré los ojos de encima-sonrió haciendo un saludo militar

-ajajaj bueno creo que es hora que suba-

Anna subió al barco y desde ahí miro hacia la montaña con la esperanza que Kristoff aparezca para desearle un buen viaje…pero nada

-supongo que Kristoff está ocupado en la montaña…-suspiré con decepción

El barco empezó a moverse y Anna miró al puerto para despedirse de los ciudadanos y de Elsa y Olaf que le deseaban un buen viaje, Anna por su parte se despidió con alegría esbozando la sonrisa más alegre que podía entregar intentando olvidar la ausencia de Kristoff

Desde el puerto Elsa veía como el barco de Anna se alejaba más y más y la sonrisa se transformaba rápidamente en una cara de preocupación, para Elsa no era fácil ver como Anna se alejaba de su lado así sobre todo si era en un barco…Anna era su única familia y le resultaba imposible no recordar a sus padres, y pensar que a Anna le esperara un destino similar

-Anna estará bien…ya lo veras…ella volverá con la misma sonrisa de siempre…y nosotros la esperaremos aquí para recibirla con los brazos abiertos-sonrió Olaf para animar a Elsa

-gracias Olaf…tienes razón Anna volverá-

-No hay de que Elsa…-

-ejem…disculpe por molestar su majestad pero los miembros del consejo la están esperando-recito Kai mientras leía la lista de quehaceres de Elsa

-gracias Kai…iré enseguida-

Anna miraba como el puerto de Arendelle se perdía en el horizonte y luego miraba al mar…nunca había viajado por el mar…ahora saldría de Arendelle y viajaría a reinos desconocidos y sin ninguna compañía, ella estaba segura de su decisión pero en el fondo estaba algo triste porque no pudo despedirse de Kristoff…solo desearía haberlo visto en el puerto aunque sea por un instante

-¡Hey festy pants no te desanimes tan rápido!-hablo una voz conocida para Anna

Anna se dio vuelta y su corazón latió de felicidad al ver a Kristoff, pensaba que era su imaginación pero era real ahí estaba…Kristoff con su cabellera rubia desordenada por el fuerte viento del mar y vestido con traje verde con decoraciones doradas…se veía tan apuesto, parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento.

-Kr…Kri…Kristoff… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté roja como un tomate por la sorpresa

-Acompañando a mi novia en su viaje-respondió acercándose lentamente hacia mí

-p… ¿pero cómo? ¿Y porque estas vestido así?-pregunté aún más confundida por la situación

-¿no te gusta?...supongo que no tengo pinta de noble después de todo-suspiró decepcionando creyendo que no le había gustado la sorpresa

-¡No es eso! … es solo que todo parece tan irreal como lograste llegar aquí

-fue Elsa…-suspiró mirando al horizonte

-¿Elsa?-

-Ella me pidió que te acompañara y representara a Arendelle en su ausencia…también me dio este traje para ello aunque creo que no es mi estilo- explico mientras miraba su traje con algo de incomodidad

-creo que te queda bien…te ves muy apuesto…_muy apuesto_-sonreí alegre mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a Kristoff

-jejeje…gracias…tú también te ves bien-me respondió mientras me agarraba de la cintura, nuestras cabezas se acercaban peligrosamente pero fuimos interrumpidos por uno de los soldados, por lo que nos separamos rápidamente

-ejem princesa Anna…. le informo que llegaremos a Deranmir en 2 días aproximadamente

-gracias…-agradecí con algo de frustración por haberme arruinado el momento

-me retiro alteza-se despidió retirándose lo más lejos posible, luego volví a mirar a Kristoff

-y bueno… ¿en que estábamos?-pregunte seductoramente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-emmm…yo…yo iba a buscar zanahorias para Sven, volveré enseguida-retirándose nerviosamente con la cara totalmente encendida

Qué lástima…suspiré para mí misma, quizás si estuviéramos más solos Kristoff no sería tan tímido…mire hacia este, solo se veían las montañas más altas cada vez estaba más lejos de casa…Sólo dos días más y estaré en Deranmir.

**Continuará...**

cap 3: Hands for Hans/ Manos para Hans

* * *

**perdón si salio muy largo o corto aún trabajo en los tamaños, redacción y ortografía (siempre se me escapan los tildes :/ ) el próximo capítulo tratará exclusivamente de Hans y la reflexión que hace sobre el incidente tras casi un año de condena...el próximo capítulo ya fue publicado antes para que no se extrañen...en fin agradezco todos los comentarios que hicieron anteriormente, gracias fueron muy muy emotivos y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, soy muy receptiva a las críticas y sugerencias para mejorar la historia y si tienen alguna duda no sean tímidos porque para mi preguntas y sugerencias son muy bien recibidas.**

**Muchos saludos y que tengan un buen día :D**

**Lopis-lopis**


	3. Chapter 3: Hands for Hans

**Hola aquí lopis-lopis presentando el tercer capítulo de la saga _"frozen 2: el espejo maldito"_ antes que todo quiero decirles que este capítulo ya fue publicado anteriormente por mi misma bajo el nombre _"Hans for hands"_ con el fin de obtener una recepción por parte del publico y al ver que fue mejor de lo que esperaba conseguí valor y empecé con la saga entera...ya sé mucha lata introductoria que aburrido..sobre el capítulo en sí como lo dije en el capítulo anterior tratará exclusivamente Hans (fanáticas de Hans ya pueden gritar) pero les advierto que este capitulo será uno de los más oscuros y complejos de toda la saga tanto que su peso psicológico hace que el fic sea categoría T ...bueno acabaré el discurso latero y dejaré que ustedes mismos tengan una opinión del fic...espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Hands for Hans/manos para Hans

_**14 de junio**_** Islas del Sur**

Lejos de Arendelle en lo oscuro y profundo de un calabozo una figura se retorcía lenta y dolorosamente ante la luz proveniente de un visitante con su lámpara. Era un hombre alto, de contextura robusta, con una barba castaña cobriza bien cuidada, sus costosas vestimentas militares de color verde denotaban su alta nobleza. El hombre gritó al prisionero que no era nada menos que su hermano el afamado ex príncipe Hans el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, el traidor, el hombre más odiado por Arendelle y actualmente también en Weseltown y su propio reino Las islas del sur, le tenían diversos apodos cada uno peor que el otro, "el encantador de princesas", "el príncipe de hielo", "el mata-reinas", "el desafortunado decimotercer príncipe", "el príncipe maldito" por solo nombrar algunos. En el pasado solía ser uno de los hombres más apuesto del continente y el más apuesto de los príncipes de las islas sureñas, sin embargo de eso ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo, tras casi un año de encierro en el calabozo sumado a la mala higiene, alimentación y odio por parte de los guardias lo habían transformado en casi un pordiosero, era flaco, débil, su cabello estaba largo, su barba le había crecido descuidadamente, su pelo, aliento y cuerpo desprendían un olor insoportable, vestía apenas con lo que quedaba de una camisa tras un año de uso y unos pantalones gastados, su cara y cuerpo estaban llenos de cicatrices hechas por la furia de los guardias, era irreconocible a simple vista y pesar de su terrible y deprimente aspecto el visitante no se inmuto.

Hans saludo a su hermano Ivanovich con falsa educación y dramatismo, le pregunto a su hermano acerca de su castigo, si acaso ya le tenían preparada la horca y si su querido hermano el rey Gregor se dignaría a presentarse a su ejecución.

Ivanovich no respondió, no se demoró en darse cuenta que la prisión no le había ayudado en nada, que seguía siendo el mismo patán que le trajo la vergüenza y deshonra a su familia y al reino

Hans siguió hablando sarcásticamente sobre lo cómoda que era su habitación, de lo amable que eran los guardias y en fin mostrarse agradecido de tantas molestias que se tomó el rey Gregory

Ivanovich no lo soporto más la insolencia de su hermano y le propino un golpe en la cara.

- ¡¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?! ¡Esto es lo que te mereces! ¡Tú lo tenías todo y terminaste tirándolo todo a la basura y de paso trajiste la vergüenza a todo tu reino! ¿Acaso no te sientes avergonzado? ¡¿No sientes remordimientos?!-

Hans se quedó en el suelo unos instantes reflexionando en lo que le decía su hermano y la verdad era que si había aprendido algo durante este año y eso era que cada palabra que le decía su hermano era mentira. Él no tenía nada, nunca tuvo algo…todo era una máscara de superficialidad, él nunca fue nada para nadie, si quería ser alguien tenía que conseguirlo, su reino…si ese era su sueño tal como el de aquella princesa "Cenicienta" la joven que quería casarse con un príncipe y vivir felices para siempre, como "Blancanieves" la chica hermosa que la atacan por ser bella, cuyo deseo era encontrar a su príncipe y ser felices para siempre, Ariel "La sirenita" otra más en la lista…ninguna podía tener lo que quería, pero lucharon por tenerlo y qué decir del afamado Flynn Ryder perdón quise decir…el príncipe Eugene, él un mero ladrón que no paro de cometer crímenes toda su vida, quizás hasta mato soldados en el pasado pero todos sus crímenes quedaron absueltos por tan solo enamorar a la inocente princesa Rapunzel de Corona…robar la corona real es pena de muerte…él no era un mal sujeto ciertamente, no lo era, pero ¿quién es verdaderamente malo?…¿la madrastra posesiva?, una mujer celosa de que Cenicienta se robara toda la atención de sus desafortunadas hijas….¿la reina malvada? mujer que nadie quería porque a todos estaban encantados por la inocente y bella Blancanieves….¿la bruja del mar? que hizo un trato con Ariel, ella intervino sí, pero en el trato no decía que ella no pudiera intervenir….o quizás ¿la vieja Gothel? que quería vivir para siempre….¡ya sé! el peor de todos los villanos….yo...¡el gran traidor!, el príncipe que quería ser rey, el que quería tener un reino que cuidar, si yo era definitivamente la peor escoria, mi sueño no era malo quizás la manera de lograrlo si, pero ¿quién sabe?…¿realmente fui malo o solo con mala suerte?...como todas las cosas en mi vida, ¿que tenia de malo en casarme con la princesa Anna el primer día? La mayoría de la realeza se casaba sin ni siquiera conocerse, Anna y yo éramos diferentes pero quien sabe si alguna vez llegaría a amarla de verdad…pero entonces ocurrió…La reina…la hermana malvada tenía que aparecer y echarlo todo a perder, negándome mi felicidad para después correr cobardemente a la montaña dejándonos a todos morir de frío bajo la peor tormenta.

Anna fue valiente en ir a buscarla, yo quería acompañarla pero no serviría de nada, si Elsa no me escucho antes menos ahora con su estúpida nieve, yo cuide el reino y protegí a los desamparados con mis propias manos…y todo eso ¿para qué? Para saber que Anna estaba perdida…yo mismo fui a buscarla y me enfrente a esa bestia de nieve de 3 metros que casi me mata…que decir del duque…que frustraba mis planes una y otra vez, ¡casi matan a la reina! ¿En dónde estaban sus cabezas?, al entrar me di cuenta que me estaba enfrentando a ira de la reina de las nieves, ella estaba demasiado alterada…cualquier cosa haría que nos matase a todos…todo paso demasiado rápido, entonces me percate que uno de los idiotas del duque la estaba apuntando, mire hacia el techo y divise el candelabro quizás eso la deje inconsciente pensé y moví el arma para que el candelabro cayera, total ella no sería tan tonta para quedarse quieta…nadie lo era. Todo salió como lo espere y escolte a la inconsciente reina con cuidado y la tuve que dejar en el calabozo, el duque estaba eufórico debido a las historias de sus guardaespaldas, no podía dejar que la matasen, ya no sabía a quién creer ¿era buena o mala? Parecía buena pero sus acciones me decían lo contrario…y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es juzgar a alguien por sus acciones, ¡ella había rechazado a Anna por 13 años! Ni siquiera enterró a sus propios padres… ¡a sus propios padres! ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a llamarse heredera?, eso estaba mal, muy mal… después hace que Anna haga el ridículo con el duque y no deja que sea libre y cuando le pide lo contrario congela a su propio reino y se manda a cambiar a una montaña… ¿Quién puede desear una gobernante así? ¡Y después casi mata a dos hombres! Según mi punto de vista era una mujer sin corazón, pero tenía que ser imparcial y darle una segunda oportunidad, quizás podía revertir lo que había hecho, así fui a visitarle solo, sin ningún escolta.

Aun me acuerdo de esa visita, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, ella había maldecido su reino y no podía revertirlo, era un crimen difícil, algo tan irreversible como un asesinato ya no puedes revertirlo y lo peor es que pide su libertad por ser una amenaza al reino, pero acaso ¿un asesino no lo es? A ellos no los dejas libres por la calle, ella realmente me conmovía me daba pena ¡enserio! pero tenía que ser duro, no la trate mal ni le mentí, solo le dije lo que tenía que saber, aunque sabía que libre no podía estar ya que era demasiado peligrosa, no quería asustarla y por eso le dije: "que vería que podía hacer…"

Ese fue un sabor muy amargo en la boca…tendría que matarla, no quería llegar a eso aún, pero era demasiado peligrosa, y si no podía detener el invierno por su propia cuenta…el sacrificio con una espada lo haría tal como dictaba la profecía de los Trolls, yo salvaría a los habitantes de Arendelle y sería el rey que merecían. Tenía que casarme con Anna y luego mataría a Elsa para traer la paz a Arendelle.

Todo empeoró con la llegada de Anna a punto de morir congelada por culpa de la reina Elsa, me rogaba por un beso "un beso de amor verdadero" me rogaba para salvarse, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer? No la amaba aún, nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido…ella se iba a morir, nadie la amaba suficiente para salvarla…Anna iba a morir aunque le diera un beso y su hermana había llevado a Arendelle al borde de la muerte…había fallado…Las voces de mis hermanos resonaban en mi cabeza _nunca sería rey…nunca sería rey…nunca sería rey…_resonaba en mi cabeza incansablemente. Si Anna iba a morir ya todo daba igual ya todo se fue a la traste, así terminé contándole mis planes, ¿qué podía pasar? ella iba a morir de todas maneras, era mucho más honorable que muriera sabiendo la verdad, le explique de como quería llegar al reino y casarme con su hermana para ser rey, pero desistí al ver que ella no estaba interesada en casarse…jajaja ¡ya veo el por qué!…con sus poderes de hielo me hubiera congelado al tocarla jaja entonces apareció ella…deseosa por casarse y amar a alguien, yo solo la deje ser y me di cuenta que por ahí iba la cosa, sería su esposo y quizás hubiéramos sido felices ¿quién sabe?, si Elsa no se casaba yo sería el rey al fin y al cabo, ya que por lo que se rumoreaba ella estaba con una extraña enfermedad, no se sabía con exactitud pero probablemente no viviría mucho y yo sería rey. Después de todo lo que paso decidí que debía matarla, todo era simple casarme con Anna y matar a Elsa…cuando termine de contarle mi versión a Anna ella se enojó como era de esperarse, le había roto el corazón, pero no era mi culpa, no la amaba y no podía salvarla, pero lo que jamás entendí, es como que ella era tan tonta para seguir teniéndole tanto cariño a Elsa, ella no lo valía, ¡la había rechazado durante 13 años!, ¡que debía decirle a Anna para que entendiera!, no importaba…tenía que seguir el plan y fui a reunirme con los demás dignatarios, ahí anuncie la horrible "muerte" de Anna y como nos habíamos casado en su último aliento, admito que esa parte era mentira pero si me iba a convertir en rey de Arendelle tenía que ser lo más verídico posible, no quería armar polémicas para después, además relate como Anna había muerto por culpa de la reina Elsa, puesto que ella la había congelado. Los dignatarios me dieron la razón y fuimos por la cabeza de la reina, desafortunadamente al llegar al calabozo mi plan nuevamente se echó a perder…ella había escapado, los soldados estaban aterrados, pero yo no…yo estaba decidido…le traería el fin a Elsa y el fin al invierno, tome mi espada y salí en su búsqueda, no me tarde en encontrarla pues ella parecía perdida, me daba lastima pero no me dejaría torcer y la detuve, ella me pidió que protegiera a Anna ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porque ahora se hacia la buena hermana? ¡No!...era tarde para ella, debió haberlo esperado desde el momento en que la hechizó, ella debía estar muerta, estaba muriendo cuando llegó a mis brazos y le grite ¡Anna no existe y es por tu culpa! Me cuesta describir ese momento…ella cayo sumida en la máxima depresión y elegancia al mismo tiempo…la nieve se detuvo al igual que el tiempo, estaba llorando… ¿lloraba por Anna? ¿Quería a Anna o no? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Era una escena conmovedora, realmente sentí algo de lastima por la reina, nunca me la imagine tan débil y vulnerable, era como que quisiese arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho, sentí más lastima, pero no…ya era tarde si ella quería salvar a Arendelle tenía que morir, le acabaría su sufrimiento, no podía pensar más en ello o no sería capaz de hacerlo, así desenvaine mi espada, sus propios llantos y las voces de culpa dentro de su cabeza la hicieron sorda al eco de mi espada. Cada paso que daba me daba menos y más ganas de matarla, ella era muy joven y hermosa era una reina físicamente ideal, con esa gracia que pocas tenían, además ese cabello platinado y esa piel pálida le brindaban un toque "mágico" no quiero mencionar su vestimenta que en si era una maravilla estética, era una lástima una verdadera lástima…si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…mantuve mi cabeza fija, eso solo eran las apariencias ella podía ser bella por fuera pero por dentro…ella había cometido demasiados crímenes, por eso mismo las ganas de matarla crecían con cada paso, pagaría por herir a Anna, por no darle un entierro digno a sus padres, por darle la espalda a Arendelle, por congelar a su hermoso reino, por crear una bestia peligrosa y por casi matar a 2 hombres….mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en ese placer perverso de imaginar un hilo de sangre por su esbelto y pálido cuello, no saben lo placentero y desquiciado que se veía, en ese momento era un hombre a punto de matar a la mujer más poderosa que haya existido en esta tierra, nada me podía detener, eleve mi espada en el aire…reina Elsa te daré una muerte rápida y honorable, el honor de morir bajo una espada noble y no por un hacha ni una ordinaria flecha, una espada la arma más noble de todas, acabare con tu sufrimiento rápido y sin dolor…nos volveremos a ver en el infierno, pero antes viviré como en el cielo como rey. Y así ataque con mi espada con toda mi fuerza apuntando a su esbelto cuello…todo paso tan rápido que no pude detenerme cuando Anna se puso enfrente de mí…luego todo se oscureció.

No sé qué paso después, pero desperté en un barco y ahí estaba Anna totalmente descongelada, con compostura seria y furia en sus ojos, no lo podía creer ¿Anna? ¿Pero si le habían congelado el corazón? Quede demasiado confundido no entendía nada. Ella enojada manteniendo la compostura me dijo que era el único con un corazón de hielo, seguía sin entender nada y antes de que diera un paso más me dio un golpe enviándome al agua.

Me encarcelaron y me enviaron devuelta a las islas del Sur, la odiaba…odiaba a la reina no era capaz de darme una muerte limpia, tenía que mandarme a este maldito lugar, el que me he estado pudriéndome en la oscuridad por casi un año

-¿Acaso no sientes remordimientos? ¿No sientes vergüenza?-volvió a preguntar Ivan

-No…ni un poco-respondí secamente-

-Eres la peor escoria que existe…no mereces haber nacido, no sé cómo la reina Elsa se ha apiadado tanto por tu alma después de lo que has hecho-

-¿Apiadarse? Jajajajajaj ¿ella les ha pedido que no me maten?-

-¡Ella conoce las reglas!...y no es tan inocente como parece, ella pidió que te dieran tiempo para reflexionar-

-¡¿Reflexionar?!...ah ya lo entiendo por favor denle bendiciones y flores por su gran corazón-respondí burlándome.

-¡Eres una bestia!, tú sabes que el castigo de la traición es la horca, debimos haberte matado en cuanto llegaras-

-¡Y cuanto me hubiera gustado que lo hubieran hecho!…hubiera muerto con honor, ahora ni para pordiosero me alcanza, me han torturado y tú dices que les dé gracias a la reina Elsa-

-Gregor pensó que podrías haber cambiado…no has cambiado…hermano pudiste haberte ganado la libertad-

-No me digan ahora que ustedes son los buenos ¡todos sabemos que no es así!-

-¡Mira enano!…di que te arrepientes y tendrás el honor de limpiar las botas de Gregor en vez de morir en la plaza-

-¡JAMAS!-

-Lo sabía…sabía que no habías cambiado-

-Hermano…Te equivocas-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Entra a mi celda y te darás cuenta que he pensado mucho desde que llegue aquí-

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto? estoy seguro que es una trampa-

-jajaj Ivanovich tu eres el más fuerte de nosotros, estas mucho mejor que yo, no podría hacerte nada, moriría en el intento tal como estoy ahora

Mi hermano entro a mi oscura celda alumbrando las paredes al principio le costaba enfocar pero cuando lo logro sus pupilas se encogieron, la luz no enfocaba bien por el constante temblor de su mano. Las primera pared estaba completamente ocupada por una sola frase "larga vida para Elsa, la reina de las nieves" más de 200 oraciones "Larga vida para Elsa, la reina de las nieves"…Larga vida para….reina de las nieves" mi hermano me miro con una cara de confusión

-Hay más….mucho más-le dije señalando la pared a mi derecha

Ivan miro a la derecha leyendo "nunca seré rey" la misma cantidad de veces que la frase anterior

Luego antes de que dijera algo miro la tercera pared y leyó "el sacrificio con una espada" nuevamente con la misma cantidad de veces que las 2 anteriores

-¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Esto es enfermo!-

-Si lo es, pero tiene una buena razón…-le dije mirando con una sonrisa hacia los barrotes de la celda

-Hermano acabas de perder el jui…-no termino de hablar porque quedo atónito al ver la última frase escrita en las paredes de los barrotes "venganza"..."venganza", "venganza", "venganza", "venganza", "venganza", una y otra vez hasta tener la misma cantidad que las demás frases.

Ivanovich se dio vuelta y me golpeo nuevamente y me mando al piso esperando que quedara inconsciente pero a diferencia de lo que él creía yo me di vuelta riéndome mientras miraba hacia el techo, era una risa escandalosa, frenética…maniática, había acabado perdido el juicio y no me importaba, apunte al techo para que mi hermano viera la razón de mi comportamiento y el cómo cualquier idiota alumbro el techo y al hacerlo se le cayó la lámpara por la impresión, rápidamente salió de la celda cerrándola tras de sí, dejándome solo en el suelo todavía riéndome de la figura en el techo

-Es….¡Estas demente! Que…¡¿qué has hecho?! Qu…que te hi…hicieron, es…¡esto es inhumano!-

Me gritaba en un intento de olvidar el dibujo del techo pero era sería imposible….era la reina Elsa tirada en el suelo sin embargo era solo el principio, lo verdaderamente escalofriante era que su cabeza estaba separada de su cuello y el espacio entre ambas partes estaba cubierta de manchas rojas ennegrecidas…sangre, Ivan todavía le costaba respirar porque el dibujo estaba demasiado bien hecho, parecía casi un retrato, la cara era inconfundible era demasiado detallada, menos mal que sus ojos estaban cerrados…era escalofriante pensar en los detalles pues en la celda no había luz ¿Cómo demonios había logrado dibujar aquello sin poder ver?

-¿Hermosa no?...lo complete hoy-dije sonriéndole, mostrándome mis palmas completamente ensangrentadas

-Ni la horca será capaz de devolverte el juicio hermano tu…tu estas perdido-

-jajaja hermano yo no quiero morir…tampoco puedo vivir…acaso no lo ves…yo solo puedo….vengarme-

-Le pediré a Gregor que prepare la horca lo antes posible-

-jajaja larga vida para la reina de las nieves jajajaj-

Así me quede en la completa oscuridad pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no me arrepentía de nada, un príncipe no se arrepiente de nada, puede intentar volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas pero uno cuando hace algo debe asumirlo hasta el fin de sus días…una semana, una semana en una semana volvería a pisar la tierra por un segundo y volver al infierno, un infierno peor que el de mi celda, si tan solo…tan solo pudiera vengarme…podría dormir e ir al infierno…"feliz".

**Continuará...**

cap 4: the 3 letters/ las 3 cartas

* * *

**¿Loco verdad? bueno antes de que me tiren tomatazos quisiera decir que este capitulo lo pensé con el fin de poder estudiar más profundamente el personaje de Hans, ya que a gusto personal tanto él como Elsa son personajes muy psicológicos y que la película no alcanzó a desarrollarlos completamente...en fin les aviso que aún hay tema para Hans pero eso lo veremos más adelante...**

**Sobre próximo capítulo: Elsa recibirá 3 cartas muy especiales que le harán reflexionar sobre el futuro de Arendelle, el curso de la guerra y sus propios sentimientos...**

**gracias por leer y si quieren comenten o sigan la historia**

**les desea un buen día**

**lopis-lopis **


	4. Chapter 4: the 3 letters

**Aquí lopis-lopis actualizando después de una eternidad, si lo sé me tarde bastante en escribir este capítulo pero no les daré aburriré con mis motivos, en fin este capítulo se enfocará en Elsa (yeeiiii!) por lo que será de bastante reflexión interpersonal y sobre la gran presión que posee al ser la reina de Arendelle.**

**Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: The 3 letters/ las tres cartas**_

_**17 de junio** Arendelle_

Elsa tenía una semana muy ocupada ya no solo debía que atender los preparativos de la fiesta nacional y la defensa para una posible guerra, sino que también debía preocuparse por todas las tareas cotidianas de su posición como reuniones, proclamaciones, bienvenidas, invitaciones, decretos, impuestos, etc. Si bien las tareas eran muchas eso no era problema para Elsa sino lo verdaderamente preocupante para ella era la falta de noticias sobre el paradero de Anna, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Le habrá ido bien? Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que partió a Deranmir, a estas alturas esperaba al menos una mísera carta de su parte, esta espera me estaba matando y no lograba dejar de pensar que algo malo debía haberle ocurrido.

-Majestad ¿qué opina?-la interrumpió una voz ronca dentro de la sala, era el general Bauer dando su reporte del día pero estaba tan distraída pensando en Anna que no escuche nada de lo que dijo

-Oh perdóneme…estaba distraída podría repetirme lo que acaba de decir-pedí con algo de vergüenza

-oh…si si claro…le decía que la frontera de Arendelle está muy bien protegida, nuestras 3 fragatas no han visto señales de Weselton-explicó con orgullo

-qué alivio…-suspiré de alivio

-no se preocupe majestad, Weselton tendrá que pasar sobre nuestra flota si quiere su corona-señaló con seguridad el general

-Muchas gracias General Bauer-

-es un honor…con su permiso retornaré a mis actividades-se despidió dando una reverencia antes de retirarse

Había estado más de una hora parada escuchando reportes de toda índole y el cansancio estaba matándome así una vez acabado descanse sobre el trono real.

-uff….Kai podrías llevarme algo té al estudio, necesito algo relajante para leer la correspondencia-le pedí con algo de cansancio

-será un placer…pero reina Elsa…me temo que el Lord Solberg quiere hablar con usted-me aviso con algo de incomodidad

-ay no Kai….ufff no estoy de humor para eso-le respondí mientras me sobaba la cabeza por el repentino dolor de cabeza que apareció al pensar en Solberg y la obvia conversación que tendría con él

-pero majestad él es un importante miembro del consejo-

-Lo sé Kai pero estoy cansada y no tengo humor para hablar de asuntos matrimoniales-el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, Solberg ha estado los últimos 5 meses intentando convencerme de buscar marido

-Reina Elsa es un honor encontrarla libre para variar-exclamó una voz cargada con kilos de ironía

Ahí estaba Lord Solberg uno de los más antiguos miembros del consejo y el encargado de mantener el patrimonio y linaje de la familia real o mejor dicho el encargado de que encuentre un esposo para que deje descendencia. Él era un hombre extremadamente conservador incluso para mí por lo que nuestras conversaciones eran básicamente indirectas sobre lo "vieja" que estaba para casarme y por mi parte mi desinterés en el tema pues tenía muchas preocupaciones mayores.

-Consejero Solberg el honor es mío-saludé con una falsa sonrisa-pero me temo que tendremos que dejar esta conversación para la semana entrante, ahora mismo mi tiempo es requerido para otras actividades más urgentes-expliqué intentando evitar la conversación

-me temo que esto es urgente majestad-exclamó cortante

-señor Solberg con todo respeto en este momento pensar en votos matrimoniales está en la última parte de mi larga lista de quehaceres-respondí sin paciencia pues sentía como mi cabeza estaba por explotar

-oh santos cielos…Kai podrías ser tan amable traernos té, esta conversación será muuy larga-pidió a mi mayordomo haciéndose el sordo ante lo que acababa de decir

-¡Lord Solberg!...intento ser dialogante pero hoy no estoy de humor para atender este asunto-exclamé mientras hacia el gesto a Kai para que no nos sirviera té

-¡ese es su problema majestad!...usted nunca le da demasiada importancia a este delicado tema-me gritó levantándose de su silla

-¿que no le doy importancia Lord Solberg? ¡Por todos los cielos estamos ante una guerra inminente y usted me pide que piense en matrimonio!-señalé con enojo por la falta de sentido común del consejero

-exactamente por eso es que le vuelvo a insistirle con este tema majestad-

-mi deber es proteger a Arendelle ¡no buscar esposo!-

-y mi deber es asegurar y proteger la corona de Arendelle, yo no puedo dormir sin tener la certeza de que usted dejará un heredero a la corona-

-mi prioridad es mantener la seguridad del reino no generar herederos-señalé con molestia ante la evidente cosificación de mi persona

-oh dios…si vuestra difunta madre os viera…a su edad ella ya estaba casada y con 2 hijas-

-le pediré que no meta a mi madre en esto-

-debo hacerlo…reina Elsa usted es una joven, hermosa y sana…la familia real es extremadamente pequeña solo la contamos con usted y a la princesa Anna…el reino entero se alegraría de ver a un heredero eso nos daría la seguridad de una mayor perpetuidad…por favor debe darle mayor importancia a este tema-suplicó con más respeto

Dios como detestaba a este sujeto, pero lo que más me molestaba era que tenía razón, la familia real solo contaba con Anna y mi persona y tal como iban las cosas Anna quedaría imposibilitada a heredar si se casaba con Kristoff por lo que el peso de la corona recaía en mí y mi futura familia, ya casi tenía 22 y no he tenido ninguna experiencia del tipo romántico era obvio que el reino estuviera preocupado pues mi madre se había casado a los 16 y mi padre a los 19, la mayoría de las damas estaban casadas y con hijos a mi edad. Ya no podía evitar el tema por más tiempo...Lord Solberg tenía razón yo debía casarme por el bienestar del reino y no por capricho personal, mi casamiento no solo les traería un nuevo rey y un posible heredero sino también ayuda política, militar y económica en este periodo de guerra y años venideros. Era triste pensarlo así pero era la realidad…no todos podemos casarnos por amor verdadero especialmente yo en estas condiciones.

-uuufff….esta bien…hablaremos de esto mañana-respondí rendida

-reina Elsa no escucharé un no como….disculpe ¡¿dijo que sí?!-

-Así es Lord Solberg, usted gana le daré más importancia al tema-dije sin ánimos

-ejem…eso…no me lo esperaba…mmm muy bien mañana le traeré algunas sugerencias de buenos aspirantes majestad-se despidió a paso decidido abandonando el salón

-…gracias…-suspiré sin animo alguno

Mi cabeza ardía, mi ánimo estaba por los suelos y aún estaba preocupada por Anna, tenía que reponerme rápido aún tenía que ocuparme de la correspondencia real, eso era algo urgente que no podía dejárselo a cualquiera.

-mmm…majestad ¿aún quiere que le lleve su té al estudio?-preguntó Kai con evidente timidez

-…si Kai…lo necesitare mucho-respondí con paciencia

-si majestad-

Me levanté y me dirigí con calma al estudio tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y ver el mar por las ventanas no me ayudaba en absoluto, siempre le he tenido miedo al mar pues la pesadilla del naufragio de mis padres siempre aparecía cada vez que lo miraba y ahora que Anna está afuera mis pensamientos se vuelcan en ella_. Ella está bien…ella está bien piensa en algo más…si las cartas tengo que leer las cartas_, me alejé de la ventana y fui al estudio. Una vez cerradas las puertas di unas cuantas vueltas alrededor estudio intentando calmar la tensión que sentía dentro de mi cabeza…Weselton, Anna y Solberg me estresaban profundamente necesitaba calmarme y pensar con claridad…solo me quedaba leer la correspondencia luego podría descansar y dejar de pensar en todo. Me dirigí al escritorio y miré las cartas, todas estaban timbradas eran 3 cartas con 3 sellos diferentes, no era difícil saber de donde provenían, un barco con una balanza el timbre Weseltown, una corona atravesada por una espada timbre obvio de Las islas del Sur y la ultima de Deranmir un pescado con 2 lanzas cruzadas sobre su cabeza. No sabía cuál leer, todas parecían traer mal presagio, así que preferí no mirar y tomar la primera al azar y era la de las islas del Sur firmada por el mismísimo rey Gregor. ¿Islas del Sur? Que raro…las relaciones entre Arendelle y las Islas del sur están bien ¿por qué me estará escribiendo Gregor?

_A su majestad reina Elsa de Arendelle_

_Le escribo informándole sobre el delicado asunto correspondiente al castigo de mi hermano el ex príncipe Hans de las islas del Sur. Como principal víctima de sus crímenes queríamos informarle de la noticia que como responsable de ejecutar el castigo contra el susodicho hemos decidido darle el castigo de la horca…._

-¡¿La horca?!-exclamé preocupada, pues imaginé que las Islas del Sur tomarían buenas medidas contra el asunto, pero nunca imagine que serían tan…extremas, tenía que seguir leyendo Gregor debía tener una buena razón.

_La horca, si bien esta medida no ha salido de manera apresurada ya que hemos seguido sus deseos de darle una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo lamentablemente debo comunicarle que no es posible y que en bien de nuestra relación de paz y de su __**propia seguridad**__ hemos decidido que la horca es el único castigo a su altura, esperamos su comprensión ya que fue una orden real que será ejecutada en el plazo de 7 días._

_Atentamente_

_Rey Gregor Westerguard de las islas del Sur _

Elsa quedo fría su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, ejecutarán a Hans, ejecutarán a Hans se repetía en la cabeza, no es que estuviese triste por la noticia, tampoco estaba feliz era difícil de describir…La carta le daba a entender que matarían a Hans por el bienestar de ella, era decirte que mataran a alguien por tu culpa. Hans hizo algo malo y ese era el castigo de sus acciones, ella le había concedido a Gregor el derecho de castigar a Hans, ya no podía intervenir o de lo contrario estaría abusando del acuerdo de paz, algo especialmente importante en este momento donde Arendelle no podía perder a ningún aliado. Elsa tenía que responderle a Gregor para que procedieran, no es que no lo fueran a hacer si decía lo contrario si no que era para mantener buenas relaciones con las Islas del Sur. Elsa no tenía ánimos de responder ni de hacer nada pero no podía ignorar a esas 2 castas selladas sobre su escritorio a si decidió que era mejor leer la de Weselton e irse a lo peor enseguida.

_Su realeza Elsa de Arendelle _

_Mi señora vengo a informarle que seguimos esperando la dimisión de su corona puesto que la seguridad de su reino y de su propia integridad, podrían verse alteradas por grupos que no reconocen su autoridad, no queremos verla involucrada en incidentes mayores por lo que pedimos humildemente que entregue la corona a su hermana Anna de Arendelle como sigue en la línea de sucesión. Insistimos en el temor de los reinos vecinos respecto a la condición "anormal" de su naturaleza helada._

_Sin otro particular_

_Atentamente_

_Rey Xavier de Weseltown _

_Pd: creo que necesitara más que 3 botes para proteger su hermoso castillo_

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Amenazándome y pidiéndome que le deje la corona a Anna!...ellos no quieren que Anna gobierne solo quieren sacarme porque tengo poderes de hielo…Yo no gobierno con mis poderes y no amenazo a nadie ¡no soy una tirana!, no quiero más tierras, no quiero esta guerra…lo último que quiero es dañar a alguien con mis poderes. Seguí dándole vuelta al asunto, quizás era lo mejor para el pueblo dejar a Anna a cargo, pero Anna…ella es muy joven y todavía tiene problemas con las reglas, cortesía, diplomacia y que decir de las finanzas no podría hacer eso, eso sería mostrar debilidad, si yo tuve problemas durante los primeros meses para que me aceptaran a pesar que eleve la economía, mejoré las cosechas ya que nunca sufrimos de lluvias y yo controlé las heladas peligrosas con mis poderes. Si pusiéramos a Anna habrían problemas al inicio por cambio de mando y administración y durante ese momento Arendelle estaría demasiado vulnerable para un ataque, incluso si solo proviniera de Weselton, no puedo dejar que Weselton se apodere de Arendelle se volverían demasiado poderosos, además yo soy su reina mi trabajo es velar por el bienestar de mis súbditos incluso si eso vale mi propio bienestar. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note la capa de nieve que ya cubría todos mis pies

-¡rayos!-me maldecía porque mis preocupaciones no podían pasar desapercibidas sin dejar un rastro de hielo tras ello

-No sientas…no sientas-me decía para calmarme

-ejem…majestad su té-me señalo Kai dejando la bandeja sobre el mesón

-gracias…-agradecí para que se retirara

Tome la taza de té y bebí unos sorbos para intentar calmar mi ira creciente y proseguir a leer la última carta, sabía que no podía ser peor que la de Weseltown en el peor de los casos el rey de Deranmir podría informarme que se aliaran a la causa de Weselton. Respire profundo y abrí la carta

_Elsa_

_Hermanita lamento haberte preocupado tanto durante estos días, es solo que me recomendaron que ocupara el sello real de Deranmir para que los espías de Weselton no sospechen…_

Estaba bastante sorprendida ante la astucia de mi hermanita, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente que Weselton podría interceptar nuestras cartas, Anna me estaba impresionando gratamente quizás es mucho más lista de lo pensaba

_¡Soy brillante!…bueno en verdad fue idea de Kristoff_

-Jajaja quizás era mucho-reí por primera vez en el día, de alguna manera Anna era la única persona capaz de alegrarme así

_No tienes de que preocuparte hermanita las cosas están saliendo bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema, bueno excepto que Sven a vomitado todas las zanahorias por la borda, apartando eso todo ocurre con naturalidad hasta desearía que saliera un monstruo marino para animar las cosas, tranquila…tranquila no lo decía enserio. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! ayer hablé con el rey de Deranmir era un hueso duro de roer pero logré convencerlo de que no participara dentro del conflicto con Weselton ¡no ves que si puedo hacerlo hermanita! Sven y Kristoff no me tenían fe pero les demostré lo contrario jajajja, hasta creo que le agrado al rey dijo que podría ser un buen bufón real, no sé qué es eso pero creo que le agrado, en fin cuando te llegué esta carta ya habremos zarpado a Klinston_

_Con amor_

_Anna_

_Pd: sé que estás pasando momentos difíciles, pero no te rindas todos te apoyamos, tú eres una gran reina, la mejor que he visto, no dejes que nadie te cambie solo porque tienes tu don de hielo…tus poderes son hermosos no peligrosos. _

Elsa releyó la carta una vez más y agradeció el hecho de que Anna estuviera a salvo, era increíble de como aún estando tan lejos, con esa mera carta se sentía su apoyo como si estuviera a su lado.

-Anna tiene razón, no puedo rendirme…no dejaré que Weselton me gane, no me rendiré-así Elsa volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y se dispuso a contestar la carta de Weselton, les iba dejar en claro que no entregaría la corona puesto que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Una vez firmada la carta la sello con su sello personal y la dejó a un lado, estaba a punto de abandonar el estudio cuando ve la carta de las Islas del Sur, no podía dejarla sin respuesta, así volvió a sentarse, tomó nuevamente el papel y se detuvo un momento, no sabía porque le era tan difícil…era solo decir que procedieran con la ejecución, él era el mayor criminal de Arendelle, Hans...él no dudo en blandir su espada cuando yo estaba sumida en la tristeza y con el corazón completamente destrozado al creer que Anna había muerto por mi culpa…no…él no lo dudó ni un momento…si Anna no hubiera aparecido yo…yo no estaría aquí. Una vez aclarado sus pensamientos tomé la pluma y le escribí al rey Gregor aprobando la sentencia, una vez acabada timbré la carta y al hacerlo sentí como una gran carga de mis hombros se había liberado, era como si ese horrible capítulo se cerrase para siempre.

-Adiós Hans…-me despedí levantándome y dejando la carta sobre la mesa para que Kai la enviase luego a las Islas del Sur.

**Continuará….**

Cap 5: Anna diplomatic/ Anna la diplomática

* * *

**Uuuuuuhhh… ¡Elsa accedió a la ejecución de Hans! Quizás no se esperaban eso ¿será este el final de Hans? quien sabe..., nuevamente agradezco los comentarios y a los seguidores que me animan a seguir escribiendo esto, en cuanto a la parte amorosa del fic hay opiniones divididas pero espero encontrar un buen balance, y en esto me refiero es que si hay romance de cualquier tipo siempre deben haber 2 cosas: compatibilidad y un buen motivo.**

**Sobre el próximo capítulo tratará de Anna y sus aventuras mientras viaja a Deranmir y Klinston y como se entera de una noticia inesperada**

**Espero subirlo en para la próxima semana, máximo tres ;)**

**Saludos y les deseo un bonito día**

**Lopis-Lopis**


	5. Chapter 5: Anna diplomatic

**Aquí lopis-lopis con la actualización de la historia, hoy les presento el capítulo 5 de _Frozen 2: el espejo maldito._ Disculpen nuevamente el retraso y demora en la actualización. En fin siguiendo la rutina les traigo este capitulo que me salio curiosamente muuucho más largo e interesante de lo que imaginé que sería, eso se debe porque al escribirlo apareció una sub-trama sorpresa que simplemente no la podía dejar ir ¡una trama enfocada en Kristoff! si escucharon bien Kristoff tendrá un rol protagónico junto a Anna durante el capitulo. Este capitulo personalmente me gustó mucho porque tiene de todo un poco y fue entretenidisimo escribirlo y espero realmente que sea de su agrado :)**

**PD: **si leen que los personajes ocupan **letra oscura **es porque están hablando en otro idioma a los oídos del narrador o si no es simplemente para remarcar algo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Anna diplomatic/Anna la diplomática**_

**16 de junio **_Deranmir_

Estaba muy agradecida por la hospitalidad del rey de Deranmir y por la oportunidad de ayudarme a comunicarme con Elsa, estaba segura que para este momento debería haber pensado que me hubiesen atacado piratas o lo que sea, en fin algo comprensible pues nunca había estado tan lejos de casa y ni siquiera debo mencionar el estrés que debe estar sufriendo Elsa en este instante, estaba terminando de escribirle y explicándole de como Kristoff, yo y Sven habíamos convencido al rey de Deranmir.

_Con amor Anna_…-firme al acabar la carta-¡uy casi lo olvido!- Pd: se que estas pasando…._tus poderes son hermosos no peligrosos- _termine de escribirle al recordar lo agotador y estresante que debe ser tener toda la presión que debe estar sufriendo y sobretodo enfrentarlo sola

-¿Anna?...oh perdón debes estar ocupada yo…yo volveré más tarde-se disculpó Kristoff al verme escribiendo la carta

-oh no para nada acabo de terminar, solo falta timbrarla para que se la envíen a Elsa-le respondí mientras doblaba la carta cuidadosamente

-¿Estas preocupada por Elsa?-me preguntó con preocupación

-No…pero desearía estar a su lado en este momento-suspiré

-yo creo que tú estás en el lugar correcto Anna-me animó Kristoff

-¿tú crees?... Porque siento que debería estar a Arendelle, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Eso se llama nostalgia…Anna nunca habías estado tan lejos de Arendelle, hace tan solo un año saliste del castillo por primera vez, es algo obvio que sientas algo de temor-

-Lo sé pero...no sé por qué sigo pensando así Kristoff, sé que solo han pasado 3 días pero para mí han sido una eternidad, porque siento que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar-explique abrazándome a mí misma como si tuviera escalofríos. Kristoff al parecer notó mi preocupación y me abrazo cariñosamente…él estaba tan cálido

-No pienses eso…tu y yo viajamos para evitar que eso pase, ¿dónde está tu entusiasmo?-

-tienes razón he estado llorando como un bebé, mañana tenemos que ir a Klinston y convencer a los reyes de no participar en el conflicto-dije separando el abrazo

-Así es…por cierto Anna ya pensaste que les dirás a los reyes de Klisnton por lo que tengo entendido ellos no dominan el Noruego-

-pfff…no necesitamos discursos ni pomposidades solo necesito aprender lo justo y necesario para que los reyes entiendan que no deben meterse en el conflicto-expliqué restándole importancia al "pequeño" detalle

-genial…así que esta es la gran embajadora de Arendelle-río ante mi gran seriedad

-estaré bien Kristoff…que tan difícil pueden ser las lenguas bálticas solo necesito un repaso de mis lecciones, mañana tendremos todo el día para estudiar-

-disculpa ¿tendremos?-

-¡obvio Kristoff! no viniste conmigo para nada, tú también estas representando a Arendelle-

-eh…espera…yo no estoy representando a Arendelle, yo vine para protegerte-

-¡que aburrido Kristoff!, ayúdame con mis lecciones de idiomas-

-Anna…yo no soy muy bueno hablando con la gente-

-vamos Kristoff…hazlo por mi siiii-suplique poniendo ojitos de gatitos

-uff…está bien estudiaré contigo-acepto en forma de rendición

-¡siii!...Kristoff eres el mejor-

-eres manipuladora sabes…tu sabes que no puedo negarme cuando pones esa cara-

-ajajaja vamos será divertido-

-….-

-mmm…quizás pueda compensártelo…tú eliges-le propuse con voz seductora

-¿yo elijo?-preguntó con cara colorada…me encantaba cuando se ponía así

-claro cualquier cosa-explique haciéndome la inocente

-mmm… ¿cualquier cosa?- me volvió preguntar pero ahora me estaba insinuando algo obvio…Kristoff eres un chico malo

-jajaja bueno obviamente cuando volvamos a Arendelle-aclaré recordando la situación en que nos encontrábamos

-oh…-su ánimo decayó rápidamente al escuchar eso

**-Disculpe señorita Anna ¿ha terminado de escribir su carta?-**nos interrumpió el mensajero real de Deranmir

-disculpe no le entendí podría repetirlo-le pedí al no entender lo que me decía producto de su velocidad al hablar

-psss Anna estás hablando Noruego-me recordó Kristoff

-upsi…verdad…digo ejem…**prodrea respetar eso-**corregí pero ahora en un finlandés bastante mediocre puesto que el joven me miro confundido ante mi pésima pronunciación

**-ejem…dije si ha terminado de escribir la carta-**me repitió con más calma

-¿**terminar?** O si, si ya acabe con ella **aquí tiene…muchas gracias-**le respondí entregándole la carta, a lo que el joven la recibió y se retiró sin decir nada más.

-ajajaja veo que aún no dominas el finlandés del todo-río Kristoff

-¡intenta aprender finlandés en 4 días y verás que no es tan sencillo!-me defendí

-jajaja calma, calma eso da igual ahora, lo importante es que lograste convencer al rey de no apoyar la guerra a pesar que creía que le estabas contando puros chistes-

-yo creo que le caí bien me llamo bufón…aunque no sé a qué se refiere con eso-señale con orgullo y confusión

-eso da lo mismo Anna…ahora volviendo a lo que hablábamos-me hablo Kristoff con voz seductora

-¡Las zanahorias!-recordé con rapidez

-¡¿zanahorias?!-

-uy si le dije que le llevaría zanahorias a Sven…ahora vuelvo-explique dejando a Kristoff en el estudio

-Anna espera-la llamé pero fue inútil-…rayos zanahorias…-maldije para mí mismo -por primera vez había logrado estar un rato a solas con Anna y nuevamente todo se echa a perder…-se decía Kristoff mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, era un anillo muy hermoso decorado con pequeñas esmeraldas de las montañas, era un regalo de los trolls como amuleto para que sacara el valor para pedirle matrimonio a Anna, sin embargo la cosa no era tan sencilla como parecía, yo era huérfano y plebeyo y aunque amaba a Anna eso no quitaba el hecho que fuese la princesa de Arendelle…uff hace tan una semana veía casi imposible que lo nuestro funcionase hasta que eso paso…

_Flashback _

_**12 de junio **Arendelle_

_-emmm…reina Els…digo Elsa ¿me llamaste?-pregunté con confusión e inseguridad, era raro que Elsa me llamase para hablar en privado, no solíamos interactuar demasiado en realidad_

_-por favor toma asiento-me invitó amablemente…algo dentro de mí me decía que algo no estaba bien_

_-¿sucede algo malo?-le pregunté con temor_

_-el día de ayer Anna apareció en el estudio con la descabellada idea de viajar a los reinos vecinos…-explicó con seriedad… ¡oh no! debió haberse enojado por la idea pensé_

_-¡le quise decir que era una idea peligrosa pero no quiso escucharme lo juro!-le expliqué precipitadamente levantándome del sillón_

_-¡¿tú le diste la idea?!-me preguntó con seriedad _

_-¡No! Yo solo le dije que ayudara en algo en que fuera mejor que usted..-le contesté con franqueza…cielos eso no sonó bien_

_-¡¿disculpe?!-exclamó levantándose ofendida _

_-por favor Elsa no me congeles-supliqué de rodillas ante mi error_

_-¡¿queeee!?-_

_-por favor solo intenté ayudar a Anna… yo…yo daría mi vida por ella-seguí suplicando sin atreverme a mirarla_

_-¡Kristoff!-_

_-por favor Elsa yo la amo, iría hasta al fin del mundo por ayudarla…no me congele se lo suplico-volví a suplicar desesperado_

_-Kristoff no quiero congelarte ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?-ante la respuesta de Elsa me sentí muy avergonzado…me sentí extremadamente torpe…que vergüenza._

_Una vez más calmado el ambiente retomé la conversación_

_-entonces… ¿por qué me llamo?-intente desviar el tema_

_-uff…Kristoff te llame porque necesito pedirte un favor-me explico más calmada mientras se sentaba en el sillón y me ofrecía una taza de té_

_-¡¿yo?! ¿un favor? ¿Está segura?-estaba aún más confundido, ¿Elsa pidiéndome favores? Este día ya era demasiado raro_

_-si Kristoff…verás…quiero que acompañes a Anna en su viaje-expuso mientras tomaba un sorbo de té_

_-mmm…claro…eemmm…no hay problema…pero no soy muy buen navegante-asentí con nerviosismo_

_-jajajja Kristoff no quiero que vayas como sirviente… sino como escolta y pareja de Anna-_

_-pa…¿pareja?-escuché bien, Elsa me pedía que fuera pareja de Anna…creo que debo estar soñando _

_-¿hay algo de malo?-me preguntó con curiosidad_

_-no…no…para nada…es solo que me pareció raro que me lo pidieses sabiendo que solo soy un plebeyo- y eso solo era una parte de las rarezas de la situación_

_-descuida Kristoff te nombraré caballero Honorario durante este viaje para facilitar las cosas-_

_-¡¿Caballero?! ¿Así como un título de nobleza?-pregunté curioso, ¿Elsa podía hacer eso?_

_-jajaja Casi…solo tendrás ese privilegio durante una semana-_

_-oh…genial…-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

_-Kristoff…si logras traer a mi hermanita sana y salva, __**te juro que os daré mi bendición para que puedan casarse**__-me explicó con seriedad dejando la taza de té en la mesa _

_-¿queee?! Elsa tú… ¿tú harías eso?-No esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía ser un sueño…Kristoff despierta ahora_

_-si Kristoff…lo he pensado mucho y creo que tú eres el hombre apropiado para Anna y no me importa si eres plebeyo o no…estoy segura que tú y Anna serán muy felices juntos-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y contemplaba el paisaje _

_-Pero…pero ¿y la corona?- le pregunté con curiosidad y temor_

_-…No te preocupes de eso por ahora…entonces Kristoff ¿me harías este favor?-_

_-Sería un h…honor-dije arrodillándome como signo de respeto_

_-Entonces os nombro Sir Kristoff caballero honorario de Arendelle-_

Fin del flashback

Sir Kristoff…aún me suena raro para mí, yo soy un repartidor de hielo no un príncipe ni nada por el estilo y desde que empecé a salir con Anna las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí. Mis compañeros ya no me ven de la misma manera, algunos me tratan con más respeto, otros en cambio se burlan llamándome "alteza real" y otros idiotas que empiezan a crear rumores como que "conseguí mi ascenso acostándome con la princesa". Ahora casi todo Arendelle me conocía y era centro de miradas en todas partes que visitaba, incluso las mujeres me miraban distinto, yo nunca me he considerado del tipo atractivo pero ahora las damas me miraban mucho más y me preguntaban sobre "mi físico" y cosas así, en las tabernas no faltaba el borracho que me preguntaba por Anna y "si era buena en la cama". Dentro del castillo las cosas no eran mejores, los guardias nunca me miraban con confianza producto de mis vestimentas informales y mi falta de etiqueta, me veían como casi un pordiosero que estaba gozando de la compañía de su preciada princesa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo cariñosa que era Anna, uff…no sabían lo mucho que extrañaba la época en que éramos solo Sven y yo y nadie sabía absolutamente nada de mí.

Me asomé a la ventana y ahí estaba Anna alimentando a Sven, se veía tan hermosa, ese vestido verde le quedaba tan bien…Anna era preciosa… su figura era delicada, femenina y…sexy…una sonrisa se me formo al pensar en ello, muy pocas chicas eran capaces de tener la valentía de enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin temor a que se despeinen o rompan alguna uña pero Anna claramente era la excepción y esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, era una de las pocas capaces de ir al peligro y mantener siempre su femineidad, la mire nuevamente… ahora estaba rodeada de pequeños patitos...esa sonrisa y esas pecas a la luz del sol me volvían loco…oh cielos debía alejarme de la ventana o parecería un idiota si alguien me viese, al hacerlo saqué nuevamente el anillo que tenía en mi bolsillo…_**si logras traer a mi hermanita sana y salva, juro que os daré mi bendición para que puedan casarse…juro que os daré mi bendición para casarse**__. _La promesa de Elsa resonaba dentro de mi cabeza_…_Era Anna, estaba seguro que era ella…Anna era la chica para mí y estaba dispuesto a cambiar mi vida por ella…solo espero que ella también me ame de la misma manera, suspiré al observar como saludaba elegantemente a los reyes de Deranmir.

Anna pov

-oh Sven como desearía que Kristoff fuese más cariñoso…últimamente lo he visto un poco…tímido…es como si le diese vergüenza estar al lado mío-suspiré preocupada

-_Kristoff no tiene vergüenza de ti, él te ama mucho, solo tiene ojos para ti-_me animó "Sven"

-oh…Sven para jajajaj-me reí por los halagos del reno

_-No te preocupes Anna todo está bien-_me aseguró el reno

-Lo sé Sven… es solo que cada vez que me acercó para abrazarlo o acercarme a él, pareciese que me evitase… siempre que estamos en la ciudad o en el castillo evita mirarme y a veces incluso le cuesta tomarme la mano…no lo entiendo el solía ser tan tierno… ¿será que ya no le gusto más?- a veces me sentía en compartir estos temas amorosos con un reno pero era tan buen escuchador.

_-no digas tonterías Kristoff dejó todo solo para acompañarte en este viaje-_

-tienes razón Sven todo está en mi mente, Kristoff me ama y yo le demostraré que yo también-y así me propuse que en este viaje le demostraría a Kristoff que lo amaba.

_**18 de junio **Klinston_

Las cosas no me han funcionado como desearía, Kristoff sigue evitándome por alguna razón. Todos mis intentos de acercamiento no han funcionado, en la cena, en el desayuno, en el embarco, en la borda e incluso en la proa a la luz de la luna llena, ¡simplemente no entiendo lo que le pasa!...sus palabras dicen que si pero sus acciones me dicen lo contrario ¡estoy tan confundida! .Han pasado 4 días desde que partí de Arendelle y todo el mundo cree que estoy feliz y calmada por el viaje ya que siempre mantengo mi actitud positiva, sin embargo me preocupa la falta de atención de Kristoff y también me preocupa el hecho que Elsa no me haya escrito nada en todo este tiempo, sé que está ocupada y que quizás aún no le haya llegado mi carta pero ella siempre ha sido muy diligente y atenta y con lo sobreprotectora que es a estas alturas hubiese esperado que me llegasen una docena de cartas, bueno no tantas pero al menos una, ¿será que ya no está preocupada de mí? No, no y ¡no! Elsa no es así ella debe tener sus motivos, todos tienen motivos…

**¡Tieeerraaaa a la viiistaaaa!**

Kristoff pov

_Una última cosa…te lo advierto Kristoff quiero que Anna vuelva completamente "intacta" si sabes a lo que me refiero o de lo contrario habrás lamentado haberme conocido, ¿te quedó claro? _La advertencia de Elsa fue muy clara para mí, ella no solía ser agresiva pero cuando se trataba de su querida hermanita las cosas podían volverse muy feas, desde entonces este viaje se ha vuelto casi una tortura, Anna ha estado más atractiva y coqueta que nunca y no saben los deseos que he tenido de abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, pero entonces están los marineros que no se cansan de perseguirme y espiarme cada segundo que paso con Anna, ¿cómo quieren que me acerque a ella sin que empiecen a inventarse historias?, ¿qué pasa si se lo cuentan a Elsa?, me gusta el hielo pero definitivamente no quiero morir congelado eso no, no señor. He hecho milagros para poder evadir a Anna pero las excusas se me están acabando…tengo que mantenerme concentrado solo tengo que aguantar esta pesadilla unos días más y Anna y yo podremos vivir felices para siempre.

**¡Tieeerraaaa a la viiistaaaa!**

Anna pov

Los marineros estaban ocupados descargando el barco mientras yo admiraba el puerto de Klinston, todo era muy diferente de Arendelle, todo estaba decorado con un estilo muy diferente, todas las casas tenían casi los mismos colores y la gente se veía mucho más ocupada que en casa

-alteza el desembarco tardará algunas horas y nuestro mensajero esta en camino al palacio real, si gusta puede realizar un paseo por los alrededores, dicen que el mercado de Klinston es muy interesante-Me sugirió el Capitán Vestfold para distraerme del viaje

-suena increíble capitán-

-le sugiero que vaya acompañada majestad no queremos que le pase algo-

-oh claro por supuesto-sonreí…como se notaba que trabajaban para Elsa

-si me lo permite déjeme hacerle una sugerencia-pidió sacando una lista de los tripulantes

-¡yo la acompañare!-sonó la voz del rubio a la lejanía

-¡Kristoff!-exclamé con sorpresa

-¿Sir Kristoff está seguro?-le preguntó el capitán con algo de desconfianza

-por supuesto…mi trabajo es proteger y cuidar a Anna y eso pienso hacer-recitó con firmeza

-…muy bien, enviaré un mensajero si ocurre algo-

-muchas gracias capitán Vestfold-

-¿Kristoff enserio no te molesta acompañarme?-le pregunté con temor

-¡¿pero que cosas dices?! ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta!-

-es solo que…bueno creí que me estas evitando-dije notablemente deprimida

-Anna…he estado algo…ocupado-

-…Kristoff, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo si tienes algo más importante que hacer-

-¡NO no no! Anna no pienses mal…he esperado todo el día para poder estar a tu lado…ahora es el momento-

-¿enserio?- le pregunté esperanzada

-Enserio…Anna te prometo que ahora tendrás mi atención-mi corazón quería explotar en ese momento, ¡Kristoff si me ama después de todo!, estaba tan contenta que solo quería correr por todo el lugar

-¡siiii!...¡vamos Kristoff tenemos que aprovechar el momento!-grité corriendo hacia la plaza

-Anna espera ¡no vallas tan rápido!-

Kristoff pov

-¡Anna! ¡Espera!-volví a gritarle pero estaba tan emocionada que ya estaba bastante lejos del barco

-ejem sir Kristoff…espero que no se esté aprovechando de la ocasión ¿me oyó bien?-me señalo el capitán con obvia desconfianza

No le respondí solo lo mire con seriedad, no tenía por qué responderle yo era un hombre honrado y debía hacerme respetar, no tenían por que tratarme como un criminal y estaba cansado que me miraran para abajo solo porque no era noble, nacer noble no te hace mejor ni peor persona. Lo mire nuevamente sin responder y me fui a buscar a la princesa.

Mi paseo con Anna fue divertido toda la gente viajaba de un lugar a otro, pudimos ver las bailes tradicionales y probar algunos de los aperitivos locales, Anna intentó incansablemente que bailara con ella pero no quise hacer el ridículo por lo que me opuse muchas veces y tras horas de diversión nos acostamos debajo de un árbol a descansar

Anna pov

Estando en los brazos de Kristoff me sentía tan segura y calmada, esa calma que no sentía hace tiempo, era como si el tiempo se detuviese solo para nosotros dos, eramos solo yo y Kristoff bajo ese árbol, solo nosotros en ese mágico lugar lejos de la guerra, lejos de montañas peligrosas y reglas inútiles…solo yo y él.

-Kristoff…crees que después de todo esto podríamos hacer esto más seguido-le pregunté acariciándole la mejilla

-…solo eso deseo…-me respondió devolviéndome el gesto cariñosamente

-…ojala todos los días podrían ser así-suspire cerrando los ojos para dormir

-mmm…si sería muy bonito-respondió quedándose dormido junto a mí

Hubiésemos dormido por horas pero un gran bullicio proveniente de la plaza nos despertó

-Kristoff… ¿porque toda la gente está en la plaza? ¡¿Porque tanto ruido?!-

-mmm…echemos un vistazo-sugirió Kristoff levantándose del lugar

Al llegar a la plaza notamos como un gran tumulto de gente todos atentos a la noticia de un hombre regordete parado en la tarima central

**-¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡El matareinas será ejecutado! ¡Adiós al matareinas! ¡Adiós al matareinas!**

No entendíamos que pasaba la gente vitoreaba por la noticia y no entendíamos a quien se refería, ¿Quién es el matareinas? Ante la duda se me ocurrió preguntarle a uno de los presentes

-disculpe caballero ¿me podría decir que está pasando? ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?-

-**Es la gran noticia de la que todos hablan finalmente van a ejecutar al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- me respondió el caballero lleno de emoción**

-¡¿Queeee?! Disculpe escuche bien mataran a Hans, ¿Hans de las Islas del Sur?, ¿el mismo Hans que atacó Arendelle?-pregunté con temor y confusión

**-¡Así es señorita! matarán a ese rufián de una vez por todas-explico alegre el caballero**

-espere… ¿cómo es que lo mataran?…¡¿quién aprobó algo así?!-exclamé enojada, pues encontraba barbárico e innecesario ese castigo

**-por lo que dicen fue el rey Gregor y la reina Elsa-**

-¡Mi hermana no aprobaría algo así!-rompí en furia ¡¿Cómo era posible que creyeran eso?! Elsa jamás aprobaría algo así ella era compasiva y evitaba a toda costa el uso innecesario de la pena capital

**-disculpe escuche bien ¿su…su…hermana es la reina Elsa?-**

-así es… yo soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle-

-shhhh Anna no sigas-me rogó Kristoff haciéndome señas para que nos fuéramos del lugar

-si la reina Elsa es mi hermana y yo sé que ella jamás aprobaría un castigo así-continue discutiendo sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Kristoff

El bullicio aumento y de la nada empezaron a tirar tomates al hombre que entregaba la noticia

**-¡Abajo la reina Elsa! ¡Maten a la bruja! ¡maten a la reina de las nieves!-gritó un hombre subiéndose a la tarima **

-¡Ella no es una bruja!-le grité ante el comentario ofensivo

-Anna basta ya no hables- me pidió Kristoff intentando retenerme inútilmente pero estaba demasiado enojada

**-¡¿quién dijo eso?!-chilló el hombre **

-fui yo…-respondí seria mientras me subía a la tarima para ver al hombre cara a cara

-**¡¿quién demonios te crees que eres?!...una mujer no debería entrometerse en estos temas-**

-yo soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle hermana menor de la reina Elsa y no permitiré que hables tales patrañas sobre ella-

**-¡Tu hermana es una bruja! Ella congelo Arendelle y pronto congelara todo el continente…ella castigo injustificadamente al príncipe Hans-**

-¡¿Injustificadamente?! el príncipe Hans es un traidor y hombre sediento de poder que debe recibir un castigo pertinente-explique llena de ira al recordar lo que ese desgraciado me hizo.

**-¡Siii! ¡Maten al matareinas! ¡Maten al matareinas! ¡maten al matareinas!- gritaba la plaza entera **

-Esperen!…¡esperen!... ¡yo no dije eso!-intente excusarme inútilmente pues el pueblo creía que le deseaba la horca a ese desgraciado

**-Tú…tú eres igual de despreciable que tu hermana, ¡siempre haciéndose la víctima! ya me canse-me dijo agarrándome fuertemente de la muñeca, afortunadamente apareció Kristoff que lo tiro al suelo de un solo golpe**

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver tocar a la princesa!-le advirtió Kristoff con rabia

-¿Anna estas bien?-me pregunto Kristoff con preocupación

-Si…si estoy bien-

Las cosas se estaban volviendo muy tensas empezaron algunas peleas, las botellas y verduras volaban por los aires, afortunadamente los soldados de Klinston aparecieron para mantener el orden y arrestar a los protestantes

**-princesa Anna lamentamos todo este incidente…el rey y reina de Klinston desean tener una audiencia con vosotros-recito el soldado con mucha amabilidad**

-como… ¿ahora?...¿ahora?-pregunté confundida ante lo precipitado de la situación

**-A si es princesa, si me lo permite podemos escoltarlos hasta el palacio-ofreció amablemente**

-mm…claro…seguro…gracias-

Así viajamos de forma rápida y segura al palacio gracias a la escolta, el palacio de Klinston era pequeño y más rustico que el de Arendelle pero no por ello menos hermoso, gracias a los escoltas fuimos conducidos eficazmente al gran salón donde se encontraban los reyes de Klinston.

**-Princesa Anna…Sir Kristoff es un honor tenerlos presente en este lugar-saludó el rey**

-El honor es mío majestad-respondí el saludo con una reverencia

**-Oh princesa Anna lamento el incidente que sufrió en la plaza, últimamente las cosas han estado un poco agitadas con aquella noticia de las Islas del Sur-se disculpó el rey**

-¿Entonces es cierto que ejecutaran al príncipe Hans?-pregunté con curiosidad al notar que el rey también sabia del asunto

**-¡Exprincipe! …alguien como él no merece ser llamado con tal título, pero así es… tan solo ayer hemos recibido una invitación por parte del rey Gregor para asistir a su ejecución-**

-esperen… ¿no creen que es algo exagerado?…miren yo debo ser la persona que más debe querer que Hans sufra, ¿pero la horca?¡¿No creen que es demasiado?!-

-**quizás lo sea princesa, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, el rey Gregor ya emitió la orden y dentro de 3 días será la ejecución…si lo desea puede asistir con nosotros **

**-**¡NO! matar a alguien es algo barbárico ¡incluso para alguien como Hans!-

**-¡¿Acaso lo defiende princesa?!-**

-¡NO! pero creo que hay otras maneras ¿qué hay con una segunda oportunidad?-

**-Vuestra hermana ya le dio una segunda oportunidad y el desperdició, ahora debe ser sancionado por el daño que le os provocó-**

-¡mi hermana jamás aprobaría algo así!-me enojé por el comentario, nuevamente decían eso

-Anna basta…-me pedía Kristoff para que me calmara

**-quizás le falte conocerla mejor alteza, ella ya aprobó la ejecución-**

-¡¿qué?! ¡No!...debe… ¡debe haber un error!…-respondí incrédula ante la explicación del rey, me negaba a creerlo, Elsa no haría algo así

**-no lo creo princesa Anna…pero teniendo en cuenta su posición yo también habría aprobado la orden. Dejemos de hablar de este tema tan banal…dígame princesa Anna ¿qué es lo que la trae hasta Klinston?-me preguntó el rey evitando hablar más del tema, por mi parte tuve que relajarme o de lo contrario olvidaría el tema que me trajo aquí en primer lugar**

-oh si…ejem…Majestad supongo que estáis al tanto de la situación política de Arendelle con nuestro vecino Weselton-

**-por supuesto… Weselton ha sido más atento que de costumbre y no han faltado las insinuaciones para apoyarlos en esta guerra-**

-os ruego majestad que no tome parte de esta guerra-supliqué

**-Ah ahora lo entiendo…la reina Elsa la ha enviado para que apoyemos a Arendelle-**

-¡NO! no…ella me ha enviado para que no participéis de la guerra, mi hermana no quiere que Klisnton y sus habitantes sufran las consecuencias de una guerra sin sentido…majestad usted es un hombre justo por favor piense en su pueblo…ellos no merecen unirse a una guerra-explique intentando razonar con él

**-mmm…esta bien Klinston no participara en la guerra-respondió con calma**

-¿de verdad?- pregunté incrédula

**-jejeje por supuesto desde un inicio hemos creído que esta guerra contra Arendelle es absurda, no tenemos motivos para atacar a Arendelle, además Arendelle durante este último tiempo ha sido un increíble vecino, gracias a los enormes cubos de hielo de la reina Elsa y Sir Kristoff hemos podido conservar nuestros alimentos mejor que nunca, ¡mi pueblo ya no sufre hambre!...muchas gracias Sir Kristoff**

-jejeje no fue nada-contestó Kristoff algo alagado

-majestad gracias por su amabilidad-

**-para nada, por favor princesa Anna, he sido un pésimo anfitrión, bríndeme el placer déjeme ayudarle en lo que necesite-**

-bueno…necesito llegar a Portland lo antes posible-

**-¿Portland? Oh alteza no valla a ese lugar la frontera está protegida por Weselton, sería muy imprudente ir en este momento-explicó con preocupación**

-¡tengo que hacerlo! necesito hablar los reyes de Portland antes de que sea tarde-

**-Princesa con todo respeto creo que sería imprudente dejarla ir a Portland, probablemente Weselton ha cubierto la frontera porque sabe que se dirige hacia allá durante estos 3 días**

-¡NO!-

-¿Majestad acaso no hay otro camino hacia Portland?-preguntó Kristoff esperanzado

**-No que demore menos de una semana-**

-¿y si vamos por Corona?-sugerí como solución

-**Es una buena idea pero lamentablemente aquello tardaría demasiado-**

**-Mi reina… una carta proveniente de Corona-saludo el mensajero real interrumpiendo nuestra conversación**

**-Muchas gracias…mmm...-agradeció la reina mientras leía la carta con atención**

**-¿De qué trata cariño?-preguntó el rey con curiosidad**

**-oh nada…es solo una invitación formal para asistir a una pequeña reunión entre los mandatarios de los países del centro-explicó la reina restándole importancia al asunto**

**-¿y para cuándo es?-preguntó el rey intrigado**

**-ummm…es para el 21 de junio-**

**-oh que lástima ese día tenemos asistir a la ejecución-lamentó el rey **

En ese instante una idea brillante se me cruzo por la mente, esa invitación era puro diamante, debía obtener esa invitación

-¡Espere majestad! ¡No rechace la invitación!-

**-¡¿pero que dices?!…no puedo estar en ambos reinos al mismo tiempo-**

-déjeme ir a Corona como representante de Klinston-

**-Disculpe princesa pero ¿por qué haría eso?-**

Es verdad el rey no tenía motivo alguno para dejar que yo los represente, tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido

-bueno… el reino de Arendelle y Corona emm... tienen un linaje pasado en común…emm...y bueno...mmm...no sería cortes rechazar una invitación así...esa reunión podría beneficiar las relaciones entre Corona y Klinston-

**-OH…¡es cierto! La reina Primrose de Corona era hermana de la reina Idun de Arendelle ¡¿como se me había olvidado?!**

-¿Enserio?...digo claro que es cierto-no podía creer que se lo habían tragado

-pssss…Anna que estás haciendo tenemos que ir a Portland no a Corona-me susurro Kristoff

-Se lo que hago Kristoff confía en mí-ya le explicaría mi plan maestro con tranquilidad

**-Cariño no sería lindo ayudar a la princesa Anna a reencontrarse con sus tíos especialmente ahora que ya que no puede viajar a Portland-**

**-Bueno creo que no haría daño a nadie…mmm…está bien princesa Anna le concedemos el honor de representar a Klinston durante su estadía en Corona-**

-muchas gracias majestad…espero no haberles molestado demasiado-

**-No nos molesta, al contrario si hay algo más que podemos hacer por usted solo avísenos-**

-¿podría brindarme ayuda para comunicarme con mi hermana?-

**-oh por supuesto, princesa escriba su carta con tranquilidad y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-**

-gracias majestad-me despedí haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndome al estudio para escribir la carta.

…_no te preocupes Elsa ahora Kristoff y yo viajaremos a Portland….Con amor Anna_

-¡¿Anna que estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué le dices a Elsa que iremos a Portland si en realidad nos dirigimos a Corona?-me preguntó Kristoff muy confundido y sorprendido al leer mi carta

-Kristoff no oíste lo que dijo el rey…si Weselton sospecha que viajaré a Portland es porque debieron enterarse de alguna manera porque solo yo, tú, Elsa y el capitán sabían el orden exacto del viaje…-

-Entonces tú crees que Weselton está espiando a Elsa-finalizó Kristoff

-es imposible que se hayan enterado por nosotros pues nos hemos movido muy rápido para que nos sigan, por eso Elsa es el blanco más probable de espionaje entre los cuatro-

-¿realmente crees que sea prudente mentirle a Elsa?-

-No me gusta mentirle, pero entre menos gente sepa de este plan mejor-

-y podrías decirme por lo menos a mí de que se trata todo este plan…porque no me trago esa excusa barata de los parientes lejanos-

-ufff…veras en una clase de historia aprendí que el reino de Corona es el reino más influyente del continente…-

-pfff...pero Anna hasta un niño pequeño sabe eso-

-déjame terminar…bueno como decía Corona es muy influyente en el continente pero sobre todo para uno de sus vecinos…Portland…Corona es la principal ruta de comercio de Portland, si Corona cortase tratos con Portland, Portland caería en devastación

-muuyy bien y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con la guerra?

-¡TODO! Kristoff como no podemos convencer directamente a Portland de que no se una a la guerra, lo convenceremos mediante los reyes de Corona-

-¡Anna eso es brillante! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?!

-jajaj soy más lista de lo que crees…esta es una gran oportunidad Kristoff, si es cierto lo que dice la reina eso significa que la princesa de Corona es mi prima y eso podría facilitarnos muchísimo las cosas-respondí con entusiasmo

-¡Ni siquiera sabias que tenías más parientes! ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama tu prima?-

-No es mi culpa haber vivido 13 años dentro del castillo con poco contacto humano…y creo que se llama Rapunzel…o algo así-me defendí intentando recordar el nombre de la princesa de Corona

-¡¿Rapunzel?! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-¡eso no importa!...tengo que enviarle esta carta a Elsa lo antes posible-señale indicándole la carta aún sin firmar

-Anna… ¿no te preocupa que Elsa crea que estas en Portland?… ¿qué pasa si tiene algo importante que comunicarte?- me preguntó preocupado por la situación pues sabía lo cercana que era mi relación con Elsa

-Descuida Kristoff yo solo soy una princesa…Elsa nunca me ha comunicado algo tan grave como si dependiese el destino de Arendelle…además solo serán unos días que es lo peor que puede pasar-respondí intentando evitar pensar en ello pues tenía que hacer este sacrificio si quería ayudar a Elsa…mis intenciones eran buenas además el mundo no cambiaría en una semana.

_**¿? Junio **Weselton_

-Creo que hemos subestimado a la princesa Anna. Ahora hemos perdido el apoyo de Deranmir y probablemente Klinston, tenemos que evitar que la princesa Anna llegue a convencer a los reyes de Portland o perderemos toda nuestra ventaja-murmuro pensativo el rey de Weselton

-mmm…quizás podríamos "presionar" un poco las cosas en vez de perder tiempo en buscar más aliados- sugirió el duque con veneno en sus palabras

-no estarás sugiriendo lo que creo que estas sugiriendo- respondió el príncipe con terror

-Así es alteza tenemos que apresurar esta guerra si la queremos ganar-respondió el duque mientras quitaba a la reina blanca del tablero de ajedrez.

-mmm…interesante cuénteme más-pidió el rey ante la propuesta del duque

**_Continuará..._**

_Cap 6: Dreams of Snow/ Sueños de nieve_

* * *

**Ante las posibles dudas les comento que el reino de Corona junto a todos los personajes de Enredados (Tangled) jugarán papeles claves en esta historia y la razón de que no la publicara como un crossover es por que considero personalmente que su influencia no es tan equivalente a la de Frozen. (Frozen es evidentemente más importante). En fin sobre el próximo capitulo les daré un adelanto parcial y como creo que han deducido por el nombre del capítulo este se enfocará en Elsa y como las complicaciones de la guerra la llevan a formularse una arriesgada decisión. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, preguntas, review, mensajes, cartas de amor y odio son recibidas :)**

**Saludos y que tengan un lindo día **

**lopis-lopis**


End file.
